meastfandomcom-20200214-history
סיכום הקורס צדקה ורווחה בחברות אסלאמיות
18.10.04 צדקה ורווחה בחברות אסלאמיות צדקה – almsgiving (מילה יותר ותיקה). עמותה – ארגון ללא מטרות רווח הוצאות פטורות ממס. גם התורם פטור ממס. מונחים קשורים נוספים: charity, patronage, generosity. מה המטרה של התורם? מיהו נזקק? מה תפקיד המדינה, המשפחה, ארגונים, פרט. צדקה בחודש הרמד'אן: זכאת אל-פטר – של זכאת שהוא חובה אך לא אחד מחמשת מצוות היסוד באסלאם. כל בית חייב לתת זכאת אל-פטר עבור כל נפש בבית עד החג שבסיום חודש הרמד'אן – זאת בכדי לאפשר לאנשים לקיים את החג כראוי. 21.10.04 Philanthropy in the World's Tradition/ Ilchman, Katz and Queen הספר מלקט תפוצת מאמרים הדנים בפילנתרופיה בחברות ובקבוצות שונות. פיל' – מתן (ללא תמורה) התנדבותי שלא במסגרת המשפחה. הכותבים מרחיבים ומצטטים את Payton : נתינה של זמן, הכשרה וכסף. פייטון מדבר על נתינה, שירות (עשייה), ו- association – אנשים שיש להם עניין משותף מקימים ארגון, אגודה שפועל למען מטרה מסוימת. כך הנטל מתחלק בין כמה אנשים – יש מחויבות לקבוצה והאחריות אינה מוטלת על אדם אחד בלבד. פילנטרופיה: הם כוללים במושג גם charity ולא עושים הבחנה בין המושגים. הם נמנעים מדיכוטומיות. הכותבים טוענים כי נקודת המוצא היא דתית במקרים רבים. פילנתרופיה מעידה על מוסכמות בתוך החברה לגבי מהו טוב. אך החברה מורכבת מפריטים והנתינה היא לא של החברה כולה אל החברה אלא של אנשים בודדים לטובת הכלל. אך הבעיה – מי מגדיר מהו טוב? התרומה יכולה לקבל משמעות אחרת (קריאת תגר על השלטון). הפרט שמחליט לתרום פועל בספירה של "חברה אזרחית" (civil society) – היא לא כוללת שני מרכיבים גדולים: ממשלה ומפעלים כלכליים פיננסיים גדולים (בנקים, מפעלים). שדה פעילות בו הפרט יכול לפעול יחד עם פרטים אחרים בחברה למען מטרה מסוימת שהם מגדירים כמטרה נעלה, טובה (ארגונים לא מזוהים). אין חציצה מוחלטת בין החברה האזרחית לבין הממשלה – קבוצות הפועלות בספירה של החברה האזרחית יכולות להוביל מהלך בספירה הפוליטית – הובלת חוק וכו'. קיים מעבר של ארגונים לא מזוהים לתוך המערכת הממשלתית. קיומה של חברה אזרחית תוססת ודינאמית הוא סימן זיהוי לדמוקרטיה תקינה. אך מדינה דמוקרטית אינה תנאי הכרחי לחברה אזרחית. מה הקשר בין ארגונים לא מזוהים העוסקים בפילנ' לבין פעילות ממשלתית העוסקת ברווחה? האם הנתינה של אדם פרטי דומה לנתינה של קבוצה או של הממשלה? Why We Take Risks/ Richard Conniff מילות המפתח במאמר: risk, altruism. Handicap principle: עקרון המוגבלות – מוגבלות אשר מתפתחת מתוך הטבע. לדוגמא: סוס אשר מטילים עליו משקל כבד במיוחד בכדי שינצח במרוץ – אם הוא מנצח בכל מקרה הם מוכיחים שהם טובים יותר. במאמר יש דוגמא של הטווס עם הזנב הארוך. אצל הפילנ' המגבלה זו הנתינה. הטענה של זאבי היא שהמגבלה שכביכול מוטלת עליו, בפועל איננה מגבלה אלא דבר שיוצר כוח ומעיד על כוח. אלטרואיזם – נתינה בלי צפיות לתמורה ובאופן התנדבותי. אלטרו = אחר. הנתינה גם יכולה לגרוע מהאדם הנותן (תרומת כליה). המניע המוגדר לצדקה ברוב הטקסטים הוא מניע דתי. קשה להגיע למניעים של האנשים – וקיים עניין השכר בעולם הבא. זהבי טוען כי אלטרואיזם זה פרסום. בעולם החי האלטרואיזם הוא דרך להישרדות, זה מאפשר את האבולוציה, זה לא נוגד את דרווין. (ההוכחה הקונקרטית לתיאוריה של דרווין הגיע ב-25 השנים האחרונות באיי הגלאפגוס). גהבי אומר שפספסנו מרכיב חשוב בתיאוריה של דרווין – מדוע השינויים קורים בקרב בעלי החיים (התארכות זנב, כתם אדום על פני השועל) – ותשובתו היא הצורך בפרסום לשם הישרדות. הנתינה יכולה להיות כלי להנצחת פערים. Philanthropy (עמ' 11) הלומדים במדרסות יהיו לעתיד שופטים, פוסקי הלכה, מורים. הזהות החברתית המוסלמית כוללת אל כלל מרכיבי החיים של האדם המאמין המוסלמי. כמובן שזהות חברתית מוסלמית שונה מזהות חברתית יהודית. חיזוק האסלאם על ידי המדרסות – ייצור הדור אשר יבטיח את קיום הדת ואת יכולת הדת לעצב את חיי החברה, מתן זהות לחברה. אם מערערים תחת כוח המדרסות יש גורמים נוספים אשר משפיעים על הזהות החברתית: אופציות חינוך נוספות והמדרסה היא לא מקום החינוך היחיד, אשר מכתיב לאנשים מהי הדרך הנכונה בחייהם וכך משתנה הזהות ומרכיבים נוספים בחברה. לכן הפילנתרופיה שתרמה למדרסות עזרה לשמור על הסטטוס קוו. וזה אחד הכוחות המרכזיים של הפילנתרופיה. התורם יש לו אמירה לגבי מהו הדבר הטוב לחברה, לא מתאפשר שינוי אחר ומתחזקת הקבוצה של התורם. כאשר מדברים על נתינה ותרומה ומכניסים את זהבי רואים שזה דבר מורכב ביותר. הכותבים מנסים לערער את הקו שנמתח בין פרטי וציבורי. בעבר, אחד מכלי הניתוח שחוקרים השתמשו בו זו עשיית הפרדה בין פרטי וציבורי. הם טוענים שחלוקה זו אינה מועילה מבחינה מחקרית. מבחינת החוק ההבדל הזה משמעותי. אך מבחינת הניתוח של מתן צדקה האם ההפרדה עוזרת לנו? 25.10.04 The Gift/ Mauss נתינה והחזרה של מתנות קשורה לכבוד האדם: הנותן והמקבל. לא מדובר בהחזרה של אותו החפץ שניתן אלא החזרה של מתנה אחרת באופן כללי. העני בעצם הקבלה מאפשר את הנתינה, מאפשר לעשיר לעשות מעשה טוב. מעשה של קבלת צדקה הוא מעשה טוב, מאפשר לנותן לקיים את המצווה. בתרבות מסורתית-דתית כאשר מישהו נותן משהו הדבר הניתן בחזרה הוא חסד, ברכה, תודה. אותה ברכה היא הנתינה של העני, הצדקה שלו. במשפט המוסלמי קיימות שתי קטגוריות נפרדות: צדקה ומתנות. לגבי מתנה יש חוקים לגבי קבלה ונתינה בכדי להשלים את המעשה כולו. לגבי צדקה קיימים חוקים שונים. האם צדקה זה מתנה? צדקה אמורה להיות ללא תמורה. לגבי מתנה יש חובה להשיב מתנה. מוס טוען שאין מתנות ללא תמורה. המערכת שמוס מתאר של נתינה, קבלה ונתינה חזרה. Potlatch – צורה מוגזמת של נתינה, כאשר מבחינה קהילתית קורה כאשר מנסים להוכיח עליונות של הקבוצה על קבוצה אחרת. לא רק נתינה אלא הרס בכדי להפגין כוח. יש דוגמאות לכך מהג'אהיליה – ראש שבט שמנסה להוכיח את כוחו על ידי שחיטת גמלים בצורה מוגזמת. מנהגים מסוג זה מופיעות אצל קבוצות שונות שמנסות להפגין את כוחם. בצורה פחות מוגזמת אנו רואים חלוקת מתנות – הנתינה מחזקת את המערכת המעמדית הקיימת. נתינה וקבלה שקורות כל הזמן עובדות כדי לחזק את המעמדות, לקשור אנשים זה לזה מבחינה מוסרית. תפקיד הנתינה בחברות שמתאר מוס הוא לחזק את החברה: חיזוק המוסר ולכידותה יחד, יצירת קשר פנימי בתוך החברה ויצירת יציבות בחברה. מדובר בכוח סוציולוגי שיוצר חברה. מוס טוען שהנתינה קיימת בכל החברות והיא יוצרת חברה, חלק אינטגרלי מהגדרת חברה. מוס מוחה נגד הרעיון שהמסחר והחברה נפרדים. הוא טוען כי הדברים נוגעים זה בזה וקשורים זה בזה. מסחר אינו מופרד ממערכת הנתינה. האינטראקציות בין האנשים שנוצרות על ידי הנתינה ברמה האישית קשורה במסחר. הנתינה והקבלה הם חלק מיחסי השוק והמסחר. מוס הציע את הרעיון שלו במצב של טבולה רסה. הוא חוקר חברות פרימיטיביות-ארכאיות באיים באוקיינוס השקט. אך ההשלכות טובות לכל התקופות והמקומות. אם המתנה המוחזרת היא בערך מופרז למתנה שניתנה לראשונה – שבירת מוסכמות. השאלה היא איך זה יתקבל. בחברות מסוימות זה יכול להתפרש כאיום על מנהיגות. בנוסף, ניתן להגיע למצב של הגזמה. תחרות על מתנות זה דבר המוכר לנו גם כיום – דרך לאישור של המקום שלנו בחברה. מוס נותן לנו תפריט של אפשרויות להבנה מה קורה לנו במצב של צדקה. הוא עובד עם תיאוריות סוציולוגיות ועם בדיקה של השטח. כל מה שמוס מתאר קורה בו זמנית. Alms – חובה של אנשים עשירים להחזיר על העושר הניתן להם מאת אלוהים, ולהקריב משהו. הצד המוסרי עלה לדרגה של צדק. נתינה כי יש רעיון מוסרי על החובה לתת מכיוון שניתן לנו. מצד שני יש הקרבה וזה למען אלוהים. בתפיסה שהוא רואה לקחו את ההקרבה ואמרו שאמנם מאמינים באלוהים אך ההקרבה (שריפת קורבנות) אינה מסייעת לאף אחד ולכן מצרפים את ההקרבה לנתינה וקוראים לזה "עקרון הצדק" – עזרה לאנשים אחרים הזקוקים לכך. The Motivations of Benefactors/ Cavallo בניסיון לנסות לסכם את הגישה שלה, היא רוצה לחקור צדקה דרך האליטות. היא טוענת כי בחקר צדקה יש להסתכל על הנותנים את הצדקה. היא אומרת כי יש להניח את מקבלי הצדק, ויש לבדוק את מאבקי הכוחות בין האליטות, מה הם רוצים להשיג בעצם נתינת הצדקה. זה מסביר הרבה על ההחלטה למי לתת, מה המודה בנתינה. מדובר בתחרות בין נותנים והיא תחרות פוליטית שמתבטאת דרך הצדקה. היא באה להציע דרך מחקר חדשה. היא מסבירה את המודלים שבהם עבדו לפניה וטוענת כי אין בהם די בכדי להסביר את הצדקה. המודל הראשון: מודל שמסתמך על דת ודתיות. הנצרות הייתה קתולית עד 1516 – תחילת הרפורמציה, והקמתה של כנסיה נוצרית אחרת, פרוטסטנטית אשר מפענחת את הנצרות בצורה אחרת. תקופה ארוכה אנשים הסבירו התפתחויות בצדקה על ידי הרפורמציה, על ידי הבדלים בין קתולים ובין פרוטסטנטים. המודל השני: תפיסות של עוני. המודל השלישי: נטיות כלכליות – בדיקת המצב הכלכלי הכללי ובדיקת הצדקה בתוך המערכת. ההצעה שלה (עמ' 50) – לנתח את הצדקה מנקודת מבט אחרת. המשתנים אשר בחרו להסתכל עליהם כדי להבין צדקה (דת, עוני, כלכלה) אינם מתאימים. היא רוצה להכניס קבוצה שלא התייחסו אליה בעבר כאל משתנה אלא כאל נתון: האליטות, נותני הצדקה. הנטייה לבחון את הצדקה דרך הצרכים של העני הייתה ותישאר רווחת אך משתנה חשוב שלא נבדק בתור משתנה הוא האליטות. יש לבחון מאבקים והתפתחות בתוך האליטות. ארבעת הגישות: מוס, קבלו, זאבי ואילקמן. 28.10.04 כל ארבעת הגישות דנות בנותנים. אילקמן (סוציולוגיה-מדע המדינה) מדבר על צדקה לטובת הציבור. זהבי (ביולוג-זואולוג) מדבר על אלטרואיזם כדבר שטוב לפרט במובן הקיומי. מוס (סוציולוג) מדבר על נתינה כחלק ממערכת חברתית המדביקה את היחידות בחברה אחת לשנייה ויוצרת איזון שהוא גם פוליטי וגם חברתי ויוצר מערכת שהיא טובה לכלל. קבלו (היסטוריונית) מדברת על צדקה כדבר טוב לפרט, במישור החברתי-קיומי. אין חלוקה חדה בין ארבעת הגישות אלא כל אחת מדגישה דברים שונים והן מתחומים שונים. Islamic Duties in History/ Haarmann הרמן – חוקר גרמני. באיזו מידה הנורמה החוקתית (דרישות הזכאת) הייתה בעלת אופי גמיש כך שיכלה להשתנות עם הזמן? באיזו מידה האינטרסים החילוניים של המדינה מתנגשים עם דרישות הדת? האסלאם מתחיל כקהילה פוליטית קטנה שהיא מיעוט דתי ותוך זמן קצר היא הופכת לדת כובשת והמוסלמים הופכים לשליטים הפוליטיים וזה דורש התאמה מסוימת של ארכאן אלאסלאם אל המציאות הפוליטית החדשה. הרמן שואל באיזו מידה ארכאן אלאסלאם היו מסוגלים לספוג את השינוי ולהפוך ממנהג של קהילה קטנה אל דבר ממוסד בתוך המדינה המוסלמית המנוהלת על ידי שליטים מוסלמים, אך בעלי אינטרסים נוספים – שכן הם בעלי כוח פוליטי. מה קורה שקהילה דתית קטנה הופכת לקהילת רוב וכוח פוליטי וצריכה להתאים את חובות הדת לישות הפוליטית? הזכאת הופכת למס אחד מתוך מיסים רבים. החובה לשלם זכאת מגיעה מהאל – זה אחת מחובות הדת. כאן לא מדובר על נתינה מרצון – קוראים לזה צדקה (alms) אבל מדובר יותר במס. מדוע מתייחסים לכך כצדקה? הזכאת היה אמור להיות המס היחיד שחובה על חברי הקהילה לשלם. מנהיג הקהילה האסלאמית בראשית דרכה הוא מנהיג פוליטי ומנהיג דתי בעת ובעונה אחת. בראיה של הקוראן אין בעייתיות באיסוף הזכאת כמס. אך כאשר הזכאת הופך למס אחד מתוך מיסים רבים, קשה למדינה להסביר מדוע צריך לשלם גם אותו. לכל קטגוריה (תבואה, מקנה, סחורות) יש כללים מאוד ברורים לגבי שיעור המס. זוהי מערכת מס מסובכת שמתאימה לחברה חקלאית. מי זכאי ליהנות מהזכאת (על פי הקוראן)? עניים, לוחמי ג'יהאד, גובי המס, אנשים בחובות (בתנאים מסוימים), עבד (במקרב של רצון לפדות את עצמו), צחאבה, הנוסעים בדרכים, אלו שרוצים לחזק את לבבם (אנשים שהצטרפו לאסלאם ורוצים לשמר אותם בקבוצה, ולמשוך את המהססים). זה חשוב במקרה של ראשית האסלאם בזמן בו המצטרפים החדשים נאלצו לוותר על משפחתם, קהילתם, זה היה כרוך בהפסד ופגיעה כלכלית והמס המופנה לכיוונם נועד למשוך אותם אל האסלאם. ההתנגדות לתשלום מיסים מגיעה כבר לאחר מות הנביא מחמד – החוזים האישיים שנחתמו עימו תמו. כעת אבו בכר נלחם להבטחת תשלום המס. היו מיסים על הכנסות, מיסי גולגולת (ג'זיה). זכאת – מס על הכנסות ומס על הון. מנגנון המס היה כזה שיש את חישוב מס הזכאת עבור המוסלמים וחישוב אחר עבור לא מוסלמים. אך מה הדין לגבי מתאסלם? האם הקרקע שמביא עמו גם "מתאסלמת"? זה היווה בעיה כאשר כמות המתאסלמים הלכה ועלתה והיה צורך במס. ואז נקבע כי האדם משלם מס כמו מוסלמי והאדמה נדרשת למס כמו לא-מוסלמי. בכל דת המבוססת על טקסט קנוני בלתי משתנה, אך חיי האדם משתנים ויש צורך בגישור על הפער וכאן נכנסים המשפטנים. באילו נסיבות הייתה התנגשות בין האינטרסים של המדינה לבין אלו של ארכאן אלאסלאם? במקרה בו הכסף לא הספיק לכיסוי הוצאות המדינה. הזכאת זו המצווה היחידה אשר קשורה בניהול המדינה – זה מוסד ציבורי-קהילתי. מדובר בחובה לשלם אשר מתנגשת בדרישות הטבעיות של כל ממשלה. הזכאת נמצא במסלול התנגשות עם הממשלה. הזכאת היא המצווה הפגיעה והמשתנה ביותר – במקרים רבים פשוט קראו למיסים אחרים בשם זכאת. לאחר הכיבוש המונגולי השליטים המונגולים ביטלו את הזכאת, אך יתכן שמוסלמים המשיכו לשלם זכאת אך לא לממשלה, אלא במסגרת פרטית או קהילתית. זכאת אלפטר: תשלום מס במסגרת החג. לא מדובר בחובה כמו הזכאת הכללית. יש אנשים שעבורם החובה לשלם זכאת אלפטר היא רבה אף יותר משאר החובות המוטלות על המאמין. הרמן מתעניין בהתנגשות בין הכוח הפוליטי לבין דרישות הדת, האם ניתן ליישבם ומה התגובה של הפרקטיקה הדתית אל מול הדרישה הפוליטית. הזכאת מבין מצוות היסוד נדרשת הכי הרבה להשתנות ונחשבת בגוף מתחרה לכוח הפוליטי. הרמן מסתכל על חובה ובודק מה קורה לה – איך דברים מצאו את ביטויים בחברות שונות. הוא מזכיר לנו כי ארכאן האלסאם הם אחידים בכל האסכולות, בשיעה ובסונה. בכל חברה אסלאמית יש צדקה. זו חובה בסיסית על כל מוסלמי. השאלה היא איך ממשו ופענחו את זה בכל תקופה. התייחסויות בקוראן – סורת אלבאכרה: פסוק 177: בערבית: אלבר – בעברית: צדקה. "אקאמה אלצלוה ואתא אלזכאת" – חובת המוסלמי אל האלוהים ואל הקהילה. התפילה היא בין האדם לאלוהיו והצדקה יש לה מימד נוסף של בין האדם לחברו ולא רק בינו לבין אלוהיו. לא הפסוק הזה הוא זה שמפנים אליה כאל פסוק הזכאת. פסוק הזכאת הוא בסורה 9, 60. שם מוגדרים מקבלי הזכאת באופן ברור. 1.11.04 קוראן, סורה 2 "הפרה" החל מפסוק 263 (חלוקה על פי ריבלין) התייחסות מורחבת לנושא הצדקה. 263- צד מטפורי. אלו אשר מפזרים את הונם "נפקה" = משמעות המילה בערבית היא תשלום המזונות של גבר לאשתו. לכן מדובר על כך שההשקעה בבני אדם מכפילה את עצמה. יש איזון – מי שנותן צפוי שאלוהים יבחר בו להשיב לו כגמולו. כאן טמון הרעיון שמי שנותן, מקבל חזרה כגמולו והגמול לא בהכרח גמול חומרי אלא הכרה במעשה טוב. צבירת מעשים טובים חשובה לאדם לעולם הבא. 264 – אין לבוא בתרעומות אל מקבלי הצדקה. השכר יבוא בהמשך בעולם הבא ואין לצפות לגמול מידי. מדובר על מעשים בין בני אדם אך המשמעות עוברת דרך האל. מקבל הצדקה הוא האמצעי של הנותן למלא את חובתו, את המצווה. אלו המוציאים את הונם בדרכו של האל, אל להם לבוא אחר כך ולהוסיף על זה פגיעה והאשמה על אלו שקיבלו, שכרם של הנותנים עם אלוהים. יש פה אמירה חשובה על היחס בין הנותן לבין המקבל. יש כאן הנחייה איך להתנהג – לא להעליב ולהשפיל אנשים עם הנתינה. 265 – נתינה עם תרעומת עדיף שלא תינתן. זה ממחיש פעם נוסף את חשיבות יחס הכבוד בין בני האדם. 266 – האנשים אשר נותנים עם תרעומת (העלבה) פוסלים למעשה את הנתינה – ויתור על כל הכוח הקשור להונם. יש הכרה בחולשותיהם של בני האדם. זה לא קל לתת בצורה הנכונה, יש דרכים רבות אשר עלולות לפסול את הנתינה. 267-8 – יש שימוש במטפורה חקלאית. נכנס כאן לתמונה הדור הבא. האם האדם רוצה שהוא יגיע לגיל מבוגר והדור הבא יפסיד הכל? 269-70 - לתת מהדברים הטובים ולא לתת את העודפים והשאריות. בנוסף, יש כאן הבהרה – הכל ניתן מידי האל. 271 - לא לפחד להיות עניים עקב הנתינה. האינסטינקטים שאומרים לאדם להימנע מנתינה הם בעצם קול השטן. יש להתגבר על הקולות הללו ולהבין שאין זה נכון. ככל שבני אדם מצייתים לחובה לתת, כלל לא צריך להיות חשש מפני העוני. 272 – מי שקיבל את הדברים תבוא אליו חכמה. כל מי שמקבל את החכמה (שהעוני בא מהשטן) הוא עשיר בחכמה ואלוהים לא נותן את החכמה לכל אחד. 273 – אלוהים יודע את כל מעשי בני האדם. מתן בסתר עדיף על מתן בגלוי. נוצרת כאן היררכיה, דרגות של נתינה. 274 – האדם צריך לדאוג לעצמו ואחרים לעצמם. אין אחריות על האדם עם חבריו אינם הולכים בדרך הישר. הרעיון הוא מתן מרצון. יש לתת לאלו העסוקים במלחמת אלוהים – הם לא מבקשים צדקה ואין לחשוב אותם לעשירים. מדובר בלוחמי הג'יהאד, כלי הקודש, אולי צופים (תלוי מי הפרשן). אנשים העוסקים בעיסוקים מהם אין להם מספיק הכנסה אך הם לא יוצאים לבקש נדבות. זה מטיל חובה על הנותן לפקוח עיניים ולהכיר את החברה ולא להותיר אנשים בסבלם עקב מחסור. 275 - פסוק סיכום וסגירה של שרשרת הפסוקים העוסקים ישירות בצדקה. הפסוקים הבאים בקוראן מדברים על איסור ההלוואה בריבית – איסור חמור של אלו אשר לא רק לא נותנים צדקה אלא מנצלים את חולשות האחר בכדי לעשות רווח. סורה 9 "התשובה" חזרה על עניין התפילה והצדקה. הנתינה היא הסמל של האמונה. פסוק 60 – "אאית אלצדקה" – מכאן נלקחו הקטגוריות של מקבלי הזכאת. המילה בערבית בטקסט היא צדקה ולא זכאת. אין הפרדה ברורה בקוראן בין שני המונחים וההבנה שהתפתחה היא של פרשנים ומפענחי חדית'. קיימות שמונה קטגוריות של נזקקים: יש את העני המרוד נטול כל רכוש, ויש עני שעובד אך את ביכולתו לכלכל את עצמו ואת משפחתו working poor. העובד העני הוא אדם שבעיני החוק (במערב אירופה במאות 18-19) יש לו כבוד כי הוא עובד ומגיעה לו עזרה ותמיכה. מי שעובד מוכיח כי יש לו רמת מוסר. לפיכך שתי קטגוריות ראשונות הם עניים ומסכנים. קטגוריה שלישית – אוספי הזכאת. זאת בכדי למנוע מהם להתפתות ולקחת לעצמם. רביעית – מתאסלמים חדשים. חמישית – פדיון שבויים (זה מעיד על התקופה). שישית – אלו הרוצים לכסות את חובותיהם. שביעית – הלוחמים למען אלוהים. שמינית – אנשים בדרכים – במערכת אשר בא אדם מזוהה על פי קשריו לשבט ולחמולה כאשר הוא יוצא לדרכים הוא נטול כל הגנה ועזרה וזכאי ליהנות מהצדקה. יש לכך קשר למסורות של הכנסת אורחים וטיפול באנשים בדרכים. העונש – מהחדית' כנגד מי שיכול לתת ולא נתן. יש תיאורים קשים של העונשים אשר יבואו על אלו שלא משלמים את הזכאת. אם רואים שבקוראן יש פירוט על איך לתת ולשלם, קטגוריות המקבלים – אין בקוראן התייחסות לאיך מחשבים זכאת, מי הם המשלמים, איך מחשבים את הזכאת בבקר, גמלים, חיטה. אין כל פירוט. אין בקוראן פרטים ביצועיים. כאן החדית' משלימה את התמונה – מסורות הנביא מאפשרות להפוך את זה למנגנון עובד. בחדית' יש רמת פירוט גבוהה ביותר. 4.11.04 צדקה ורווחה בספרות החדית' החדית' מפרט לגבי הזכאת איך צריך לחשב אותו, מי מקבל ומי נותן. בניגוד לקוראן, כאן מפורטות דרגות עדיפות לגבי למי צריך לתת. אם אין לי מה לתת, הנביא אומר – אז צאי לעבוד ואם עדיין אין לי מה לתת, לתת מה שיש. כך הלאה עד נתינת ברכה בתור צדקה. נתינת הברכה מאפשרת לנותן לצאת בכבוד – כך, למרות שאין לי שום דבר חומרי לתת, עדיין יש לי מה להעניק. עשיית הטוב ומניעת הרע, גם זו צדאקה. צדאקה הוא אלמנט המשתלב באלמנטים נוספים בחברה המוסלמית. סוג של אבן יסוד המחבר בין הפריטים בחברה. (צדאקה – רשות; זכאת – חובה). מי לא אמור לקחת צדאקה? משפחת הנביא. אם הם מקבלים משהו הם צריכים להעביר הלאה. Abu Illya & Zakat/ Donna Lee Bowen המחברת היא חברה של איליה, והסיפור הוא על אבין של איליה. אבא של איליה נהג לתת לאישה אלמנה זכאת במשך תקופה ארוכה. אבו איליה היה שכן שלה, וכך הכיר אותה. בעב? אל אשתו האלמנה ואילצה לקנות חתיכת בשר קטנה, במקום כבשה. אשתו של אבו איליה ראתה את זה וכך הבינו שהיא ענייה. זה מראה על כך שהסביבה צריכה לפקוח עיניים ולהושיט יד לעני. כמו כן, העני לא מבקש – אסור לו לקבץ נדבות. אסור שהנותנים יגרמו לעניים לסבול, לקבץ נדבות. זה אומר שהחברה היא יציבה, כי הם מכירים את המצב אחד של השני לארוך זמן (ולא עוברים כל הזמן ממקום למקום). בסיפור שלנו Bou Jad היא אכן עיירה קטנה במרוקו. סטטוס של אדם בשכונה נקבע על פי יכולתו לתת אך זה לא מעיד על חוסר כבוד אם אין לך – האמונה היא שהאל נותן את הצדקה ולא האדם. גם הנתינה עצמה נעשית בסתר/בתיווך כפי למנוע אלמנט ששל השפלה או תחושה רעה. אבו איליה רואה את הצדקה בכך שמי שמקבל ממנו עוזר לו לחיות כמוסלים טוב יותר, המתן בעיניו הוא דבר דתי ולא מוסרי/חברתי. בפועל, איך לעשות זאת גם בהעדר איזשהו מנגנון שמארגן זאת, בהעדר רשות מסודרת לכך. כלומר – החובה נשארת בכל מקרה. העלות של אבו איליה לזכאת היא בעצם מה שהוא נותן (חיטה, כסף) והגמול שלו הוא קיום המצווה. מבחינת האלמנה (לילה) – היא זוכה לחיות בחברה ללא בושת פנים, בכבוד מבלי שהייתה צריכה לקבץ נדבות. היחסים האלו יוצרים היררכיה מסוימת – אבו איליה הוא הנותן ולילה היא המקבלת. אין כאן שוויון, אך יש לזכור שהם יכולים להתחלף במקומות. אפשר לראות כאן את דבריו של מוס – לכל נתינה יש תפקיד במערכת החברתית. יש גם הבנה של אבו איליה שברגע זה בהיסטוריה הוא בעל האמצעים ולילה לא, אך זה יכול להתהפך בין רגע. הוא גם לא מנסה באופן מודע לשמר את מעמדו/ אך עצם הנתינה תביא לו גמול מאלוהים. Islamic redistribution through Zakat/ Timur Kuran קוראן הוא כלכלן. תחום הזמן אצלו גמיש הרבה יותר. כותרת המאמר מספרת על חלוקת ההון מחדש למען האסלאם וצמצום פערים חברתיים. יישום נכון של זכאת יוביל לצמצום פערים, להקלה בעול של העוני בתנאי שזה יתבצע בצורה נכונה. קוראן אומר שאף פעם זה לא עבד ולעולם לא השתמשו בזכאת בצורה נכונה והיום אין צמצום פערים – האסלאמיסטים אומרים בצריך לעבוד לפי החוקים וזה יפתור את העוני אך קוראן הולך אחורה ומראה שזה לא קרה והוא מנסה לראות מדוע. האסלאמיסטים עליהם מדבר קוראן הם הוגי הדעות הדוגלים בכלכלה מוסלמית. קוראן עצמו כלכלן אך הוא גם היסטוריון ולכן הוא שואל- למה זה לא עובד. לכן קוראן בודק איך צריך לאסוף את הכסף, ומזהה בעיות ספציפיות: ההכנסות מוגדרות כיום אחרת (לא בגידולים/בהמות כמו פעם). יש צורות של עושר שלא היו קיימות אז (שוקף, בנקים ניירות ערך) אופן החישוב הוא שונה, כי צורות אגירת ההון הן שונות. הוא מראה שכבר מלכתחילה המערכת לא אספה מכולם ולא עבדה כראוי. 8.11.04 Timur Kuran קוראן מציע לו להיצמד למה שכתוב בקוראן כי זה לא מותאם לכלכלה המודרנית. יש לקחת את העקרונות וליישמם על ההון של היום. אין ספק שההצעות שלו הם בעייתיות עבור הדתיים האדוקים, שכן חותר תחת המילים הכתובות של הקוראן. זה מזכיר את המהלך של הצלפיה – איך להתמודד עם כך שרוצים לחיות על פי טקסט שנכתב לפני 1400 שנה וממנו הפיקו כללים מפורטים בקונטקסט של מציאות משתנה. מה עושים כאשר הטקסט הקנוני לא עונה ספציפית על שאלות המתעוררות עם חלוף הזמנים. האם מתירים למתמחים בדת להרחיב בפרשנות ולהביא פתרונות ברוח הטקסט או האם להיצמד לטקסט תוך התעלמות משינוי התקופה. קוראן מסגיר עצמו כבר מההתחלה. הוא תורכי, מוסלמי, לא ידוע אם מאמין או לאו אך ברור כי הוא תומך בכך שהדת לא תהווה מסגרת נוקשה וחונקת אלא מסגרת שמפרשת ערכים ובתוכה כל קהילה/אדם צריך לחיות וללמוד את המציאות שלו. הוא לא תוקף ומעליב, הוא מתייחס בכבוד. הוא מתייחס לדברים בצורה קונסטרוקטיבית. Proceduralism – הליכה לפי החוקים שנכתבו. גישה שאומרת שיש ללכת על פי מה שנכתב בקוראן ובחדית'. Situationism – עלינו למצוא עקרונות ומהם לדעת כיצד להתייחס לכל מקרה ומקרה. קוראן לוקח את הכלכלנים המוסלמים על פי מה שהם אומרים – שאם יהיה מנגנון זכאת מסודר זה יהיה הפתרון לעוני. הוא טוען כי מעולם הזכאת לא פתר את בעיות העוני או צמצם את הפערים, או שהשפיע על העוני בצורה משמעותית לאורך כל ההיסטוריה. צדאקה תחילה אין כל הבדלה בין הזכאת לצדאקה. פרשנים עשו את ההבדל בין השניים. צדאקה – נתינה שאינה חובה. (חיבה – מתנה). מיסוד – פרקטיקה שהיא לא רק מנוהלת ומאורגנת אלא מעשה שעושים אותו בתדירות שניתן לנבא אותה. קיימות כל מיני פרקטיקות של צדאקה שחלק מהם בבניה וחלק מהם במעשים מסוגים שונים שמעוגנים בתרבות. צדאקה – גמיש בגודל ובמגוון הדרכים. וקפ – נכנס לקטגוריה צדאקה. הקדש לטובת הקהילה. זה יכול לבוא בצורה של ציבורי, אישי, משולב. הגדרות: רווחים, נצחי (הכנסות, בלתי הפיך), נכס – אסתבדאל. מדובר בהקדש – סידור משפטי שמגדיר את השימוש בנכס מסוים. כדי להקים וקפ יש צורך בנכס בבעלות מלאה ומוחלטת של המקדיש. מלבד זאת יש צורך במנהל נכס ויש צורך בנהנה. כל זאת צריך להיות מוגדר באופן נצחי. (פרשנות על פי אסכולה חנפית). ישנה נקודת הנחה שתמיד יהיו עניים. בקוראן אין כל אזכור לגבי וקפ. נצחיות ההכנסות חייבת להיות מובטחת. אסתבדאל - אם רואים שההכנסות מהנכס אינן מספקות ניתן למכור אותו ובכסף לרכוש נכס חדש – זה כרוך באישור של קאדי. כך העסמאנים פתחו את הערים שלהם, במערכות וקפ. לטובת הקהילה – אי אפשר להקים וקפ שהוא מנוגד לדת כמו בר משקאות, בית כנסת או כנסיה. 11.10.04 Charity and Philanthropy in Islam Institutionalizing the Call to do good/ McChesney מקצ'זני – חוקר במכון ללימודי האסלאם והמזרח התיכון באוניברסיטת ניו-יורק. מקום שלומד פילנטרופיה כנושא רחב ולאו דווקא פילנטרופיה מוסלמית. המאמר התפרסם כפמפלט – יותר זול וקל להפצה. המחבר פונה לקהל לא מוסלמי שלא מכיר את תכני האסלאם והוא מנסה לשכנע בצורה ברורה. מאמר פחות אקדמי. יש ניסיון לשכנע שהאסלאם דומה לנצרות בהרבה מובנים. יש לשים לב לרקע לפרסום המאמר: לאחר מלחמת עיראק, לאחר פרסום "התנגשות הציביליזציות" של הנטינגטון, לאחר המהפכה באיראן, תוך כדי המלחמה בבוסניה. נכנס לתוך עולם בו האסלאם התפרסם לא בצורה חיובית ואסלאם כדת מתפרסמים כאגרסיביים, אנטי-נוצרי ואנטיתזה למערב. מקצ'זני אומר בצורה ברורה שלא כך הם פני הדברים. הוא פותח תחום שלם ומרכזי בחיי הנוצרים והיהודים ומראה כיצד זה ממלא תפקיד חשוב בחברה המוסלמית גם כן. הדגשה כי יש קרבה של האסלאם לנצרות, בעקבות הקשר ההיסטרי בין שתי הדתות. יש פה פניה ברמה של הערכים בניסיון לומר כי יש ערכים משותפים לכל הדתות. the Islamic moral universe - משהו כוללני, יש תפיסת עולם וערכים מוסריים שמנחים את המוסלמים. זה לא דת שאין בה ערכי התנהגות בין אנשים. תפיסת עולם שבה יש הגיון ביחס בין אדם לרעהו. אחד המרכיבים החשובים באותו מוסר אוניברסלי הוא ערך הצדקה. זה מנגנון שאמור להביא לשקט, שלום, הזרמת הון מעשירים לעניים ובסופו של דבר לאוטופיה. הוא מביא שורה של ציטוטים מהקוראן שאמורים לחזק אצל השומע את ההבנה כי יש הרבה מהמשותף בין אסלאם לנצרות או לכל דת אחרת. ציטוטים קלים, נקלטים במהירות ומשיגים את האפקט של משהו מוכר – מהברית החדשה או מהתנ"כ. הוא נותן גם סקירה של הרקע הפרה אסלאמי ופרה נוצרי – סיוע, צדקה, חלוקה לעניים. הוא מנסה להסביר לאיזה סוג של עולם האסלאם נולד – מה היה קיים, מה היו ההשפעות. הוא נותן את אחד התיאורים המצומצמים והחדים ביותר בנוגע למערכת הוקפ. מסורות משפט שהשפיעו על משפט המוסלמי: ביזנטית, סאסאנית. וקפ – מערכת פורמלית משפטית – דורש אישורים מסוימים ופועל תחת הגבלות משפטיות מסוימות. כך המקדיש מרוויח את ההגנה המשפטית על אותו הנכס/קרן. פטרונות – על ידי מינוי מנהלי הוקפ. יש אדם שהוא הנאמן והוא האחראי להוצאת הכספים, למרות ההגבלות שמוטלות עליו. אך יש לו מרווח תמרון בכדי לקדם את קרוביו. למעשה מנהלי הוקפ הם כמו מנהלי מפעלים גדולים. אם מדובר בוקפ שלא הסלטאן הקים אלא וקפ של איש ציבור אחר אשר ממנה למנהלי הקרן את בני משפחתו למשך דורות. יש פטרונות שנכנסת לכמה מישורים של העולם העסמאני – משפטי-דתי-הלכתי-ניהול נכסים. הוא מבצע חלוקה בין זכאת לצאדקה. הצאדקה מתחלקת לשניים: הלא-פורמלית והצאדקה מוקופה. וקפ = עצר. הנכס הוא זה שנעצר במקום מסוים (אין למכור, להעביר – בעלות אצל אלוהים) והפירות הוסבו לשימוש מוגדר. מיסים – האם אחרי שמוציאים קרקע מקרן המדינה ומעבירים אותה לצרכים אחרים (וקפ) – איך המדינה מחזירה לעצמה הכנסות? האם ניתן למסות את הוקפ? התשובות לכך היו שונות מתקופה לתקופה – העסמאנים הכירו ברוב הוקפים הקיימים מהתקופה שקדמה להם, אך הם הטילו עליהם מיסים. גם לכך יש דרכים יצירתיות שונות. היו סלטאנים שהחרימו וקפ כאשר ראו שיותר מדי מנכסי המדינה נמסר לטובת וקפ (מחמת הכובש). הוא מחלק את הדיון ומדבר על אספקטים שונים של וקפ: חברתי, פוליטי, כלכלי. הוא אומר שמבחינה משפטית אין הבדל בין וקפ משפחתי וציבורי ויש ערבוב בין התחומים. לרוב הוקפ המשפחתי שהוא קטן יותר לא מחזיק מעמד לאורך דורות כמו הוקפים הציבוריים שהם גדולים ועתירי נכסים. בוקפים הגדולים מלבד התורם המקורי היו כאלה שתרמו והוסיפו לוקפ קיים. תרומות קטנות מצטברות למפעלים גדולים, ולא רק תרומות אלא גם הקדשים. הציפייה שמקדישים לנצח היא לא תמיד אפשרית. יש בלאי טבעי, אסונות טבע, מלחמות – נכסים יכולים להיגמר ולהיעלם. זו הסיבה שוקפ גדול יכול לשרוד הרבה זמן – יש לו נכסים מגוונים. הכנסות הוקפ בראש ובראשונה צריכות לתחזק את הנכס שכן אם אין נכס אין גם את הנהנים. לקראת סוף המאמר, עמ' 20: כל הדיון על הוקפ והשפעתו על המקרקעין – חלק אינטגראלי מהשיח של הקולוניאליסטים והמקומיים בשאלה – מדוע הפיגור של העולם המוסלמי אל מול העולם המערבי. חלק מהתשובה לשאלה באה מתוך הוקפ וטענו כי זה גורם מעכב. זו טענה שכיחה אודות הכלכלה במאה ה-19. אך לא נכתבו מחקרים רבים על עניין זה. לכן, נושא הוקפ בהקשר של המודרניזציה של המזרח התיכון הוא חשוב ביותר. Main morte – נכסים שהוקדשו לכנסייה, הוקפאו ויצאו מהשוק. אך באסלאם אין ממסד כנסייתי. היתרון של הוקפ עבור המייסדים, ובמיוחד עבור השליטים: הוקפ היה כלי לתת שירותים ציבוריים. בין היתר הקדשת הוקפ היא פעולה דתית וזה מוסיף ליוקרתו של השליט. בנוסף – נוכחות בלתי פוסקת של השליט גם בהיעדרו. מכיוון שהוקפ הוא מוסד פורמלי נותר תיעוד לגביו בצורה די נרחבת. צורות אחרות של צאדקה קשות למחקר ובדיקה. The Mysteries of Almsgiving/ Al-Ghazzali אל-ע'זאלי חי במאות 11-12 מת 1111. איש מלומד, איש המדרסות עובר משבר במהלך חייו ועוזב את דרך חייו הקודמת ומצטרף לעולם הצופיות. מסע נפשי ופיזי ובמהלכו הוא כותב את "החייאת מדעי הדת". הוא מנסה לשכנע אנשים לתת צדקה, ואיך לתת צדקה. עיקר הדיון סובב סביב השאלה האם עדיף לתת בסתר או בגלוי. הוא נותן יתרונות לכל אחת מהשיטות וטוען בסוף כי עדיף לתת בסתר. מתן בסתר – עבור המקבל זה טוב יותר כי נמנע ממנו אלמנט ההשפלה שבקבלת הצדקה ועבור הנותן זה מגן עליו מפני חטא השחצנות. הוא מביא טיעונים חזקים גם לצד השני – מתן בגלוי זו הוקרת תודה לאלוהים – מתן בסתר זה הסתרה של מה שניתן מאלוהים כי אלוהים הוא זה שנותן את כל הצדקה. כל העדיפויות בנודע למתן בסתר או בגלוי תלויות בהשקפת העולם או באופי של הנותן. 18.11.04 The Functional Aspects of Medieval Islamic Hospital/ Tabbaa ד"ר מירי שפר יאסר טאבאא – חוקר אמריקאי ממוצא סורי בהכשרתו עוסק בהיסטוריה של אמנות וארכיטקטורה. מנתח מדרסות וזאוויות. בשנים האחרונות עבר לתחום ההיסטוריה של הרפואה ומנתח מבני בתי חולים ומגיע למסקנות לגבי הרפואה. מקורות: כרוניקות ומילונים ביוגרפים. הוא עוסק בהיסטוריה של המבנים ובארכיטקטורה שלהם. הוא מנתח איך תארו את המבנה הפיזי. לא כל בתי החולים שרדו וקשה לבדוק זאת, אבל לא תמיד המבנה יעיד על התפקיד או המהות או איך בית החולים הזה הובן. לכן הוא בודק מילונים ביוגרפים ולכן הוא ידבר על המינוח בלי קשר לגודל הפיזי של המבנה. • בתי חולים קיימים רק כוקף. הוא מביא דוגמאות מתחילת התקופה העבאסית. העבאסים לא תרמו רק במסגרת של וקף, אבל זה נכון רק לתקופה הקדומה. בהתחלת המאה ה-9 עדיין ולכן תורמים בצורה אחרת. בתקופה מאוחרת יותר, בתי החלים כולם זה אך ורק וקף. בתי חולים מקושרים ישירות למעשה של צדקה. • אין התייחסות רבה במאמר לנושא הצדקה זה קורה במידה רבה עקב מחזור במקורות. המקורות על בתי חולים לא הכרח יפרטו את היבט הצדקה. מצד אחד בתי חולים היו גדולים מפני שהמקורות מתארים אותם כמבנים מאוד מרשימים בתקופה הטרום עסמאנית שבה בתי חולים מוקמים כוקף ועומדים בזכות עצמם ולא כקומפלקס. • המקורות לא מדברים על זהות האנשים ועל מספרם. לא ידוע כמה אנשים הכיל בית החולים. העובדה שמקור לא מזכיר דבר מה, אסור להסיק ממנו שהדבר לא היה קיים. רוב המטופלים היו מוסלמים סונים ושיעים. לא היו מטופלים יהודיים למשל. הוקפ נועד לשרת את הקהילה המוסלמית. ביתי החולים רצו לפשר טיפול למוסלמים כדי שלא יצטרכו לנדוד למקומות אחרים. יש כאן גם תחרות בין הדתות. בעולם הנצרות היו מוסדות בריאות מגובשים, מתוך תחרות מוקמים בתי חולים גם בעולם האסלאם. • סיבה נוספת להקמת בתי חולים למוסלמים בלבד, במהלך המאה ה-19 קמים בארץ ישראל מספר בתי חולים בידי מעצמות המערב כחלק מהחדירה האירופית והנוצרית. בתי החולים היו מיועדים לכולם, אולם יהודים לא נכנסו לשם בגלל הקשר של בתי החולים למיסיון. יכול להיות שזה נכון גם לתקופה המוקדמת יותר – ליצור מרחב מוסלמי כדי שלא יזדקקו לעזרה מקהילה דתית אחרת. העיקרון הוא שכל קהילה תורמת לעצמה. יהודים לא הגיעו לבתי חולים מוסלמים אול בגלל חוקי הכשרות. • חלק ניכר מהטיפול הרפואי באותה תקופה נעשה על די דיאטה, מזון, טיפול תזונתי טוב הוא משהו שיכול לעזור לחלק ניכר מהמחלות. המזון בבית החולים הותאם לבעיה הרפואית לכן לא ניתן להגיע לבית חולים ולהביא מזון מהבית. • כמה מטופלים הכיל בית החולים? בדרך כלל מדובר על עשרות בודדות. בית חולים קלאון בקהיר שנחשב גדול הכיל כנראה כ-200 מטופלים, אולם אלו השערות בלבד. יש כאן פער בין התדמית של בית החולים – מבנה גדול ומפואר אולם בפועל הם טיפלו במספר די מצומצם של אנשים. זה לא מצב של מיטה לכל דורש, שזה הקריטריון היום בבתי החולים. כל בית חולים היום ערוך להכפיל ולשלש את גודלו במקרה של חירום. • מיקום בית החולים – ממקום בעירים גדולות. יעד להרבה אנשים, נוסעים, סוחרים, אנשים שאולי יצטרכו בית חולים. בית החולים ממוקדם בתוך הערים ממש, במרכז. אולי כדי לאפשר גישה נולה. נגישות בימינו היא אחת הקריטריונים לטיב בית החולים. • בתי החולים מלכתחילה נועדו לשרת את הנזקקים בקהילה. הם לא נועדו לשרת את כל הקהילה ניתן להסיק שבתי החולים בימי הביניים נועדו למי שאין לו כסף. זה מסתדר עם העובדה שחלק ניכר מהמטופלים היו זרים. עוברי אורח. יש מספר אינדיקציות שלפעמים המטופלים היו אנשים עם הרבה כסף. למשל, אנשים שנפטרו בבתי החולים והותירו אחריהם ירושות. • בית החולים נחשב למוסד רפואי טוב יותר מקליניקה פרטית ויכול להציע טיפול וציוד טוב יותר, בימינו, בתקופה הקדומה ניתן היה למצוא את אותו השירות והציוד גם במרחב הפרטי. בית חולים לא הציע טיפול טוב יותר באותה תקופה. באירופה הטענה הייתה שהטיפול הרפואי הטוב ביותר הוא בבית. מטופל עשיר שנכנס לבית חולים והשאיר אחריו ירושות, בית החולים היה חייב לדווח על כך לבית המשפט. גם במקרה שלא מוצאים את היורשים זה לא מחייב שבית החולים ייהנה מכך. בית החולים הוא מוסד וקף. • העשירים שהגיעו לבית החולים היו בעיקר זרים שהיו רחוקים מבתיהם וכאשר חלו, העדיפו להגיע לבית החולים המקומי ולהיות בסביבה שבה יכלו לקבל השגחה צמודה מאשר להיות לבד. • אם מספר המיטות הנגיש בבית החולים היה מצומצם, איזו מן צדקה וזו? הקמת בית חולים זה דבר יקר. מסגד זה דבר פשוט הרבה יותר. לבית החולים דרוש מבנה, צוות רופאי, משכורות גבוהות, צוות פרא-רפואי, צוות שאחראי על מזון, ניקיון, רוקחים, ציוד רפואי, בקיצור זה דורש הרבה כסף. זה מסביר מדוע לא היו הרבה בתי חולים ומדוע היו מיטות בודדות. • הוקמו בתי חולים קטנים יחסית גם משום שזה לא נחשב יעד חשוב לצדקה. היה עניין להקים משהו מועיל כצדקה. לא חשבו שצריך וכדאי להקים בתי חולים. שמו דגש על תקומת תרופות, מדרסות, מסגדים, קבורת מתים וכו'. הקמת בית חולים היא בהחלט יעד ראוי לתמיכה והעניק יוקרה לתורם. אולם היו מוסדות שהעניקו יוקרה רבה יותר לתורם. • בתי חולים לא בהכרח הציעו טיפול רפואי שלא היה ניתן לקבל במקומות אחים לכן בית חולים הוא לא הדבר החיוני ביותר לקהילה. מסגד הוא צורך יותר בסיסי ומקובל למשל. אין חברה מוסלמית בלי מסגד או מדרסה או בית תמחוי לטובת העניים. טיפול רפואי לא חייבים לקבל בבית חולים. ידע רפואי מסוים היה קיים בידי אנדים רבים. אנשים יכלו במידה מסוימת לטפל בעצמם. ההליכה לבית חולים היא לא האופציה הראשונה. 22.11.04 The Marriage of a Shaykha/ al-Jibli ד"ר יואב אלון כרם – נדיבות. האם יש משהו בחברה הערבית שמיוחד לנושא הצדקה? Andrew Shryock אנתרופולוג שכותב על היסטוריה של חברה שבטית או היסטוריה בעל פה שהופכת להיסטוריה שבכתב. הוא בילה ב-89-90 בירדן וחי שם בסויסה בקרב בני שבט העבאד. קונפדרציה שבטית רופפת שכבר לא עוסקת בנוודות, אך מאה שנים קודם לכן רובם היו נוודים שנדדו בעמק הירדן המזרחי בקרבת העיר סאלט. ירדן הוקמה ב-1921. ב-1920 עולה ממכה האמיר עבדאללה ומוצא עצמו ללא תפקיד (אחיו פיצל שולט בסוריה מ-1918 עד שסולק 1920 על ידי הצרפתים). עבדאללה מעוניין לשחרר את סוריה מהשלטון הסורי אך נתקע בירדן, עולה לעמאן ומשתלט עליה. הוא מעמיד את הבריטים בפני עובדה מוגמרת. הבריטים מכירים בשלטונו בעבר הירדן והוא שולט שם עד 1951. שנות 20-30 עבדאללה שולט בירדן אך השליטים האמיתיים הם הבריטים שמנהלים את המדינה כמנדט. 1956 – חוסיין מפטר את מפקד הצבא הירדני שהיה בריטי גלאב והופך את הצבא חזרה לערבי (תעריב אל ג'יש). ניתוח הטקסט: 1) מהי חברה שבטית ומהם מאפייניה? מהו תפקיד השיח'? איך מגיעים לתפקיד? מה הציפיות ממנו? 2) מהו כרם? (מעבר לנדיבות) מהי המשמעות התרבותית של המונח הזה בחברה שבטית ומה ההשלכות החברתיות של העיקרון התרבותי כרם? המספר בטקסט – בנו של ראש השבט. בן החברה המקומית שמנסה להתמודד עם העבר של עצמו. בחברה שבטית העיקרון של כרם הוא חשוב מאוד וזו מעלה חשובה ביותר. זה קנה מידה להבחנה בין טוב ורע בין מכובדים יותר ופחות. זה לא רק נדיבות אלא אוהל פתוח ובית פתוח. האוהל מחולק לאזור הנשים – חרם לבין האזור הגברי –ציבורי שנקרא השק. בחברה נוודית יש חשיבות רבה לכרם עקב תנאי החיים הקשים. אך שבטי העבאד אינם נוודים. לכל שבט יש את התכונה שלו או מקבץ התכונות שלו – לכל אחד ייחודיות תרבותית לעומת שבטים אחרים. האמונה בחברה השבטית היא שהתכונות הללו עוברות מדור לדור – יש קרבת דם בין חברי הקבוצה והתכונות עוברות בדם. ידוע לנו כי פעמים רבות אין קשר דם בין חברי השבט ויש זיקה על בסיסים אחרים. תפקידו של השיח': השיח' צריך להיות כרים מאוד – בעל נדיבות יוצאת דופן. דמותו של השיח' משקפת את הערכים הנעלים של החברה. לכן הוא מוכר על ידי החברה כשיח'. השיח' הוא גם מתווך, פותר סכסוכים במשפחה ובחברה השבטית. ככל שהוא מיישב סכסוכים יותר טוב כך שמעו יוצא ברבים. השבט בתקופה הטרום מודרנית מספק את כל צרכי הפרט: הגנה פיסית, פרנסה, נישואין, עזרה הדדית. בתקופה המודרנית – הפונקציות של השבט כספק העיקרי הולכות ונעלמות. חוקרים לפני כמה עשורים חשבו ששבטים ייעלמו לחלוטין וזוהי הנחה שגויה השבטים עדיין קיימים ופועלים עד היום. 25.11.04 The Marriage of a Shaykha/ al-Jibli מהסיפור ניתן ללמוד על מעמד האישה בחברה שבטית. ההשפעה של האישה היא מאחורי הקלעים ולא בספירה הציבורית. זה ניכר בדמות השיח'ה עצמה וגם בדמותה של אם השיח'. לאם יש השפעה בעניינים כלכליים וגם בעניינים הפוליטיים (נישואין). לנשים יש השפעה על בעליהן בנושא של נישואי ילדיהם. פעמים רבות אישה שנישאת לבן שבט אחד משמשת כ"שגרירה" של שבטה בקרב השבט האחר. כרם: מעבר לנדיבות, או נדיבות בראוותנות באופן מוגזם כמעט. מכלול תכונות טובות, מעלות (מזכיר את המורואה מהג'אהיליה) וזה כולל את כל חברי השבט – אצילות לב, אומץ, נדיבות, עזרה. אספקט נוסף המתקשר אך ורק לשיח' הוא הכריזמה – היכולת שלו לשעשע את אורחיו, יכולת רטורית גבוהה, מתן תחושה של התעלות לאורחיו, נוכחות בימתית. לשיח'ה הייתה את התכונה הזו. מאפייני חברה שבטית: מסורת אוראלית – העברה מאב לבן. בריתות פוליטיות – נישואין הם כלי לחיזוק בריתות בין בעלי תפקידים בשבט. פטריאכליות נורמה חברתית מרסנת את החברה השבטית כאשר אין ממשל מרכזי חזק. אין אנרכיה אלא סדר פנימי. תפקיד השיח' יכול להשתנות כל הזמן ובני השבט יכולים להדיח שיח' שלא משרת את השבט כראוי. קנאה – בגלל שהחברה תופסת את עצמה כחברה שיווניות, קיימת הרבה קנאה בשיח' ומשפחתו. השיח': קשר עם המדינה, שיפוט, בוררות. מינוי השיח' – ירושה משפחתית, מוניטין חיובי, אמצעים כלכליים, כריזמה. 29.11.04 התורמים מהסרט – The Hunger Business: הקשר הלא הכרחי בין מטרת התורם לתוצאת התרומה. יש אפשרות שיהיה נתק מוחלט בין השניים – הכוונה והתוצאה. הסרט מעלה שאלות אוניברסליות הקשורות לצדקה. גם התורם הפרטי וגם הארגון הלא-מזוהה נשענים על תרומות שהן תרומות צדקה. ארגונים מוסלמיים עולמיים לצדקה קמו בשנות השבעים והם פועלים בצורה דומה למה שראינו בסרט. דפוסי סיוע בינלאומי משכפלים את עצמם במסגרות שונות. לנותנים חסר מידע על מה שקורה בשטח והם לא מקומיים ולכן הם מרוחקים מהסיטואציה והאנשים – אין שפה, ידע על תרבות, חלוקות פוליטיות פנימיות שמקשות על קבלת ההחלטות הנכונות לגבי מתן הסיוע. העניין של ידע הוא עניין קריטי. בחברות בהן אנו דנים בדרך כלל מדובר בסיוע פנימי בתוך חברה מוכרת. כאשר מדובר בארגונים גדולים הקרבה נעלמת. הרבה פעמים יש לבדוק כיצד הארגון הגדול אוסף את הידע לגבי החברה לה רוצה לסייע – הרבה פעמים שימוש באנשים מקומיים. כוונה אמיתית: הקוראן והחדית' מדגישים את הכוונה של הנותן. הזכאת לא תקפה אם אין כוונה טהורה ברגע הנתינה של התורם. הכוונה האמיתית היא להתקרב לאלוהים ואם היא לא נמצאת אין תוקף לזכאת ולצדאקה. אבל גם הרצון להתקרב לאלוהים הוא אינטרס אישי, זה אמור לנבוע מאהבה ללא תנאי לאל. הקהילה יוצרת לחצים ומובילה את האדם להתנהגות מסוימת וזה מניע את האנשים לתת צדקה. אל-ע'זאלי מציע לנתק את הנותן מהמקבל בכדי להתמקד בטוהר הכוונות – מתן בסתר או מתן הזכאת לאוספי הזכאת. אם הצדקה פועלת בתוך השכונה/קהילה – החלוקה מתבצעת בצורה אפקטיבית כי יש היכרות עם השכונה והאנשים בתוכה ומצוקותיהם. האם הצדקה באה מהכוונה או מהתוצאה? מהנותן או מהמקבל? ההבנה כי צדק כולל צדק חברתי היא לא מובנת מאליה. יש צורך בהסכמה חברתית. ולאחר מכן הדיון הוא במרכיבי סל הסיוע: מזון, ביגוד, חינוך, דיור. ניתן לחלק את הסיוע הבינלאומי לשניים: סיוע בעת משבר aid – emergency)) וסיוע לפיתוח (development). מדובר בסוגי סיוע שונים ובסוגי עוני שונים. השאלה היא איך מפעל הצדקה/התרומה עונה לצורך. הרבה מהארגונים התחילו מסיבות דתיות – הרבה ארגוני סיוע נוצריים. זה מעורר חשדנות מסוימת אצל מקבלי הסיוע אם הם לא נוצרים. הארגונים המוסלמים הגדולים – חלק מהם מפנים את הסיוע שלהם רק כלפי מוסלמים וזו הייתה מטרת הקמתם. עד שנות התשעים היו ארגונים מוסלמיים בינלאומיים שסייעו באפריקה, בוסניה. יש להם מטרת דתית והיא לקרב את האנשים לזרם מסוים באסלאם. חלוקת סיוע באה פעמים רבות עם מטרות אחרות מאחוריה. נוצרת תלות בין הנותן למקבל אשר יוצרת מחויבות מסוימת של המקבל כלפי הנותן. The Marriage of a Shaykha: מושג הכרם הוא אחד מהתכונות הבסיסיות לתפקיד השיח'. יש מכלול תכונות הנדרש מהשיח' כדי להגיע ולשמור על תפקידו – צריך להתקבל כראוי בעיני בני שבטו. כרם זו נתינה במובן הרחב ביותר. Kukuburi/ Ibn Khallikan כאשר הסולטאן מקים וקפ ומעשי צדקה אחרים – האם זה מעשה צדקה או מחויבות המנהיג כלפי החברה שלו? הרבה פעמים אומרים כי הצדקה של המנהיג זה צדקה אישית שלו כמוסלמי טוב. האם באמת המנהיג הוא אדם פרטי כאשר הוא עושה מעשי צדקה או האם חלק ממה שהוא עושה נתפסים כעיניו כחובה ממנהיג? העמוד הראשון מדבר על אביו של מזעפר א-דין. מזעפר א-דין היה שליט בארבלה (אירביל בעיראק). הוא היה לוחם בצלבנים בצבאו של צלאח א-דין ויחד עימו, והיה שם בקרב קרני חיטין שהוא הקרב החשוב ביותר של צלאח א-דין בצלבנים ונצחונו האדיר. לאחר הקרב הוא מקבל את אירביל – מקום הולדתו. הוא קיבל מצלאח א-דין את אחותו לאישה וזה כבוד רב ביותר לאדם – גם ברית פוליטית – כעת הוא מסונף למשפחתו של צלאח א-דין. המחבר מעיד על כך שכל העדות שהוא נותן בחיבור היא עדותו האישית ומשפחתו חייבת הרבה לאותו שליט וזו דרכו שלו להחזיר לו טובה. כאשר בטקסט כתובות שנות הלידה והפטירה של השליט יש לבדוק מתי נכתב הטקסט עצמו ומתי חי כותב הטקסט (אבן חאליקן). הכותב היה בן 22 כאשר מזעפר א-דין נפטר. יש לשים לב לכך שהוא לא מכיר ולא היה עד לכל חייו של מזעפר. תמיד יש לבדוק את הדברים האלה בטקסט אותו אנו קוראים. במחקר רציני יש לבדוק הרבה על זהות כותב הטקסט ולהצליב עם טקסטים אחרים בכדי לאמת פרטים. הביוגרפיה מתחלקת: לפני אירביל והיותו לוחם ולאחר מכן חזרתו לאירביל ומעשיו כשליט המקום. מעשיו מתרכזים במתן צדקה, מוסיקה, פולחן. הוא עושה מהפך טוטאלי בקריירה שלו, אין הוא מתעסק יותר במלחמות והוא נשאר בעירו ועוסק בצדקה. אולי זו בחירה של כותב הטקסט – לא להתייחס לפרקים הללו. יש שתי דמויות חזקות המגולמות באיש אחד – החייל והנדבן. דמותו של מזעפר א-דין – אפיון של נדיבותו: הוא תורם הרבה לצופים. הוא היה מקדיש תשומת לב אישית לכל אדם אשר לו תרם כסף או כל מוסד לו סייע. אנו יוצאים עם תמונה חיובית ביותר של האדם והוא משמש כמודל לדמות השליט הנדיב האידיאלי. קטגוריות הנזקקים על פי הקוראן סורה 9, 60: נראה כי מזעפר כיסה את כל הקטגוריות של הצדקה כפי שהוגדרו בקוראן. 2.12.04 Kukuburi/ Ibn Khallikan יש הערה של המחבר – (עמ' 541) כי השקיע ותרם בקהילה הסונית והאורתודוכסיה – יתכן כי ספג ביקורת על התמיכה המרובה הצופים. הרושם הכללי העולה מהאדם מזעפר א-דין הוא של מודל לחיקוי. ניתן ללמוד מהטקסט לגבי התקופה: רואים כי המסגרת הדתית היא החשובה ביותר. מי שכותב מייצר מציאות חדשה אך הטקסט עדיין משקף מציאות מסוימת של אידיאלים – לומדים על הדפוס האידיאלי של אותה תקופה בעיני שכבת המלומדים בחברה. הכותב של הטקסט התחנך במסורות של אותה תקופה. הכותב נותן לנו מידע רב לגבי פרטי חייו שלו כי הוא היה חלק מהסיפור, היה מקורב לאדם עליו כתב. An Early Seventeenth Century Ottoman Treatise on Architecture/ Cafér Efendi מדובר בפרק רביעי מתוך כעשרה פרקים. הספר כולו עוסק בארכיטקטורה. מחמת אגא הוא נושא הפרק והוא היה הארכיטקט שתכנן את המסגד הכחול באיסתנבול – מסגד סולטאן אחמת. הקומפלקס נבנה בתחילת המאה ה-17. ג'עפר אפנדי, כותב הטקסט היה תחת פטרונותו של מחמת אגא, והוא בן ביתו. הוא מבלה בביתו ובשירותו הצמוד זמן רב, להבדיל מאבן חאליקן אשר תחת חסותו של מזעפר א-דין אך לא ברמת קרבה כזו. הסיבות לכתיבת הפרק: 1) הוא משתמש במחמת ומשבח אותו כדי להטיל ביקורת על רוב האנשים (פקידים ממשלתיים גבוהים) בזמנו, ואומר כי מחמת עוזר ותורם לכל והאחרים אינם מראים נדיבות. זה מראה כי יש ציפייה מחלק מן האליטה, מחזיקי משרות ממשלתיים מסוימים לתת צדקה ולתרום לקהילה. מצטיירת תמונה של חברה, הציפיות שלה מממלאי תפקידים מסוימים, נטייה נוסטלגית. האידיאל – משרתי המדינה שיש להם יכולת להיות פטרונים, לפתוח את ביתם – מצפים מהם לרמה מסוימת של נדיבות. הוא היה מעבד את צדף הפנינה בתור עבודתו והוא היה נותן למישהו אחד למכור את זה בשבילו. הוא משלם את הזכאת בעצמו לעניים, ישירות ללא שום תיווך ולא לאוספי הזכאת. הזכאת ניתן בסתר כדי לא להעליב את העניים והוא היה משלם מיד עם קבלת הצדפים כי לא רצה לעכב את הכסף. הוא מבקר פה אנשים אחרים – פקידי ממשלה שלא עושים כך. מצטיירת תמונה עגומה של אנשים אחרים – גם אחרי לפני מותם נאחזים ברכושם. החדית' אומר כי יש לתת צדקה כאשר אתה צעיר ורעב – בשלב בו הרכוש יקר וחשוב והויתור עליו הוא בעל משמעות כפולה. זכאת: בהתחלה הרעיון היה שבכל הקטגוריות האנשים ישלמו על הכל ובצורה גלויה. לאחר מכן נקבע שיש דברים נסתרים ואת זה אנשים יצטרכו לעשות חשבון נפש עם עצמם על מה לשלם וכמה. 2) נדיבותו יוצאת הדופן של מחמת אגא: גם בזמנים של מחסור ביתו נותר פתוח ונדיבותו רבה. 3) ביקורת על אביו שלו – הכותב מראה את הפער בין אביו לבין מחמת אגא. אביו של הכותב היה שיח' והיה אדוק בדתו, צדיק. אך ברגע שהכותב עמד לעזוב את הבית אביו לא נתן לו סכום כסף גדול אלא רק בשביל להסתדר במקום הבא. הוא מדבר על כך שאביו היה צדיק אך לא נדיב כלפי בנו שלו. 4) נדיבות גדולה ביותר ועולה מיום ליום. 5) הטקסט שלו עומד במקום טקסטים רבים אחרים. (עמ' 44) הוא כותב כי תגובת האגא לכתיבה שלו היא באופן צפוי לא אוהדת. וזאת מכיוון שבזכותו של אלוהים יש לאגא את הכסף לתרום ולכן השבח צריך להיות לאל ולא לאגא עצמו. מלבד זאת – הוא אדם שנותן בסתר ולכן לא רוצה לפרסם את עצמו. פחות חשוב כאן אמיתות הפרטים על מחמת אגא אלא מה שניתן ללמוד לגבי האידיאל של התקופה. מוסר ההשכל של הסיפור שמופיע בטקסט: כסף שבא מרשעים מגיע לרשעים (מטרה לא הגונה) וכסף מצדיקים יגיע לצדיקים. יש לזכור את זה לצד חדית'ים אשר אומרים כי אם ניתנה צדקה לכופר, זונה וכו' זה נחשב כנתינת צדקה בכל מקרה, והמטרה תהיה ראויה בסופו של דבר. השוואה בין שני הטקסטים: משני הטקסטים עולה ערך הנדיבות כערך מהולל. סוג הטקסט, סוג הכתיבה. הקשר בין כותב הטקסט ומושא הכתיבה, למרות שבטקסט של ג'עפר הקרבה גדולה יותר. מדובר הטקסטים העוסקים באנשים מהמעמד הגבוה-בינוני. 6.12.04 המקבלים כאשר באים לדבר על הצד של המקבלים כביכול סוטים מנושא הצדקה. לא חייבים לדבר על עוני כנושא נפרד הקשור לצדקה. עוני הוא נושא רחב. עוני- לא מושג מוחלט. עוני: poverty מחסור במשהו; מחסור בדברים חיוניים; חוסר יכולת (פיזי, נפשי, חברתי) – לכלכל את עצמו; מושג יחסי; בעיה (צריך לפתור אותה- האם יש פתרון או רק הקלה); תלוי זמן ומקום; מפת העוני היא לא כלכלית אלא גם חברתית. יש גם תפיסת מינימום – קורת גג להגנה, בגדים להגן על הגוף. האם מדובר גם בכלים ליציאה מתוך המצב – קיומם או העדרם? יש גם תפיסה של עוני כדבר טוב ורצוי, סממן למעמד עליון יותר (אצל הצופים). החברה המוסלמית מערכיה קבוצות של אנשים שבוחרים לחיות בעוני, מחסור חומרי שמסמל עבורם עושר רוחני. יכולה להיות הגדרה משפטית ,חברתית, כלכלית וכל אחת מהן תהייה שונה. הגדרה של עוני, של חוסר ישפיע מאוחר יותר על מה נותנים לאותו עני, אדם. המטפלים בעניין של עוני – מטפלים בסימפטומים – מתן אוכל, קורת גג, צדקה. הבחנה בין שני סוגי עוני: Structural poverty – עוני מבני. משהו שתוקף שכבה שלמה של אנשים (לדוגמא - חסרי הכשרה בעולם שצריך בו הכשרה מינימלית למצוא עבודה). העוני הזה דורש שינוי מבני בשביל לתקן אותו. Conjunctural poverty – עוני מקרי. עוני שנובע מאירוע מסוים – הצפה, רעידת אדמה, פציעה, אסון, מלחמה. מצב שיש לתקן אותו וניתן לראות את התיקון. זה מתקשר לסיוע - החלוקה בין aid לבין development – סיוע בסיסי לבין סיוע בפיתוח. אדם עשיר יכול להיות נזקק ויש הכרה באנשים כאלו בטקסטים היסטוריים "העניים הנבוכים" – בעלי נכסים ירדו מנכסיהם והם מתביישים לבקש סיוע. חברות רבות מכירות בהם כנזקקים בדיוק כמו לעניים ונותנות להם סיוע באותה מידה. זה ניכר גם ביהדות וגם באסלאם כי כאשר מדובר על סיוע לעניים – הסיוע בהתאם למעמד האדם. Status-Based Definitions of Need in Early Islamic Zakat and Maintenance Laws/ Ingrid Mattson נקודת מבטה של מטסון – נקודת מבט דתית-משפטית. היא מתמקדת בטקסטים של משפטנים עצמם והיא משווה בין הטקסטים של אנשים כמו אלשאפיעי ואלמאליכי (מייסדי האסכולות) לבין אנשים שבאו כמה מאות שנים לאחר מכן מאותה אסכולה ופיתחו את הדיון הלאה. היא מדברת על סוג הצדקה אשר הייתה מחויבת על פי חוק – זכאת ונפקה. נפקה – פרנסת הבית. Maintenance – נפקה. החוקים המטפלים בכלכלת הבית. אחריות האדם לכלכל את ביתו. זה כולל גם מזונות. כיום המונח נפקה מתאר את תשלום המזונות של הגבר לגרושתו. היא מדברת על הגדרות של נזקקות בזכאת ובנפקה. הבדל בין זכאת לנפקה – הזכאת לא הולך לבני הבית. מטסון עושה את הקשר בין שני המונחים. היא בודקת מהיכן באה הגדרת הנזקקות. והיא מוצאת את זה בדיונים על נפקה כי דיונים על זכאת בטקסטים המשפטיים לא מדברים על נזקקות והגדרתה. בדיונים כל נפקה יש הגדרות רבות – קביעת שיעור המזונות שעל הגבר לשלם. היא מנסה להבין איך אנשים הגדירו עוני ונזקקות כי אחרת מנסים להבין איך החברה רואה את עצמה. איך יודעים מה ראוי לנזקק לזכאת – איפה נמתח הקו ולכן היא הולכת ובודקת במקום היחיד שהיא מוצאת ריכוז של טקסטים שדנים בזה. העדויות אותם היא מוצאת: אבו עובייד. אבו עובייד לא מגביל את הנותן בסכום שהוא רשאי לתת. אך המקבל יש לו אחריות שאם הוא יכול לכלכל את עצמו והוא במצב יציב עליו להוציא את עצמו ממעגל מקבלי הזכאת. פיזית איך זה נעשה לא ידוע לנו. בהמשך היא מדברת על הנסב – המינימום שאדם חייב להחזיק בו כדי לשלם זכאת. מעבר לנסב מתחילים לחשב את הזכאת. מדובר בסכום קבוע (אם לא בכסף אז ברכוש, בקר, צאן, אדמות). לא כל המקבלים הם אותו דבר. בידי המחלק להחליט כמה לתת לכל אחד ואם התורם הוא גם המחלק אז על אחריותו להחליט. כך כנראה קרה ברוב המקרים – אין לנו עדויות לכך אך אין עדויות על מנגנוני זכאת מדיניים או אחרים. נסב היא דרך אחת להגדיר מיהו עני. זה תופס היום בקביעת קו עוני – רואים כמה אנשים מרוויחים ולפי זה מחליטים לאיזה מדרגת מס הם משתייכים. ההגדרה של נזקק מזכה אנשים מסוימים בסוגים של סיוע. חלק ממה שמגדיר זכאות הוא איננו מצב כלכלי: לדוגמא - אישה מתגרשת (מסתכלים על השינוי במעמד שלה). רוב הדיון של מטסון חוזר לדברים שהזכרנו – האופי היחסי של העוני, על החשיבות של החברה וההגדרות שלה לגבי יש ואין, עודף ומחסור, מה מספיק כדי לקבוע אם מישהו נזקק. שלושת הקטגוריות עליהן היא מדברת: נזקקות – לא משלם ומותר לקבל מספיק – אסור לבקש אבל לא חייב לשלם עודפים – חייב לשלם אין אדם שנשאר באותו מקום לאורך כל חייו ומה שישנה את מקומו יהיה לאו דווקא אירוע כלכלי. נוסעים – שהם במצב של נזקקות מעצם היותם נוסעים בדרכים, והם בסטטוס של מקבלי זכאת. הדיון שלה חשוב כיוון שהא מנסה להראות לנו איך דרך הטקסטים הקדומים אנשים ניסו להגדיר עוני, נזקקות וכיצד לחלק את המשאבים בחברה. זה משקף את מצב המחקר ביחס לחברות מוסלמיות. בחברה המוסלמית יש הרבה מאוד טקסטים משפטיים ויש להשתמש בהם כיצד לכתוב את ההיסטוריה. מערופ – ידוע. היא מדברת על זה ביחס לאיך אנשים קובעים עוני ומה לתת לאנשים לקהילה יש רמת חיים וזה מה שידוע לקהילה. זה עוזר לאנשים להגדיר את עצמם ואת מצבם. זה דבר חמקמק שקשה להבינו מבחוץ אך לכל קהילה יש את המערופ שלה שעל פיו יכולה לזהות מיהו נזקק וכו'. הגדרות של עוני ועושר הם תלויי זמן, הקשר היסטורי והם נזילים לעומת החברה. 9.12.04 The Foreign Jewish Poor in Medieval Egypt/ Mark R. Cohen המאמר מתקשר למאמר מהשיעור הקודם: קריטריונים למיהו עני כדי לדעת למי לחלק את הצדקה. מדוע דנים בחברה היהודית במצרים? עיסוק בחברה היהודית במצרים – חיים תחת שלטון מוסלמי. בנוסף, דת יהודית דת הלכה – מראים את הקשר בין ההלכה לפרקטיקה ואת הגמישות שהתגלתה. במאמר הקודם דיברו על ההלכה המוסלמית וחסרה הפרקטיקה. ההלכה היהודית שונה מזו המוסלמית למרות שיש גם נקודות דמיון, אך השאלה היא האם החברה המוסלמית הסובבת משפיעה על החברה היהודית ביישום של הצדקה ואולי גם להפך. מהמאמר לא ניתן להוכיח את ההשפעה. הגניזה הקהירית: ארכיון. במשך מאות שנים העבירו כל מסמך או מכתב או כתבי קודש לבית הכנסת וזה נשמר. התגלה בסוף המאה ה-19. המסמכים שאינם כתבי קודש נכתבו בעברית ערבית. (אותיות עבריות ומילים ערביות). התקופה בה עוסק המאמר: מאה 11-12 במצרים, תחת שלטון הפאטימים (שלטון שיעי). היהודים במצרים: שכבת אינטיליגנציה, סוחרים, אמידים, עוברי אורח – קהיר צומת דרכים בין אפריקה, אסיה, הודו, אירופה. קהיר עיר ענקית ועשירה ומספקת אפשרויות לאנשים, מרכז כלכלי עצום של הכלכלה המצרית, שיירות החג' עוברות דרך קהיר, שיירות המסחר מאפריקה צפונה לאסיה ואירופה וגם מזרח ומערב. אנשים באים למצוא מקלט. מקורות: מכתבים מהגניזה – בקשות לסיוע, רשימות מקבלי צדקה. הרשימות הם של מקבלי צדקה מהקדשים בחברה היהודית והם ידועים וגלויים לעומת אלו שכתבו בקשות לסיוע – מכתבים שהם פניות לאנשים אמידים ספציפיים, עקב חוסר הרצון של הפונים להיחשף. נקודת המוצא של הפונים – הסיוע יעזור להם לצאת ממצב העוני, שהוא מצב זמני ובר תיקון. סיבות לבקשת כסף: • אנשים שרוצים לחזור הביתה – נקודת הנחה כי כאשר הם ישובו הביתה הם יחזרו למסגרת שלהם ולא יזדקקו לסיוע. • אנשים שרוצים לעלות לארץ ישראל/ירושלים – סיבה מצוינת לקבלת סיוע כספי. • אנשים שמגיעים מבחוץ והבקשה היא סיוע החוצה. • אנשים שהגיעו כשבויים או פליטים ורוצים להיקלט בחברה. הקהילה היהודית בארץ ישראל הייתה היסטורית פחות אמידה מקהילות יהודיות במקומות אחרים כמו קהיר ואיסתנבול – בארץ ישראל אין מסחר כמו במרכזי השלטון והמסחר האחרים. הייחוד של הזרים בעיני כהן: לא מיהרו לתת להם צדקה, וזאת מסיבה הלכתית וסיבה חברתית. הם מעצבים את הבקשות לסיוע בצורה שמכירה במציאות הזאת – עניי ביתך ועניי עירך קודמים לעניי עיר אחרת. מדוע שהקהילה המקומית תרצה לתרום לזרים בתוכה? • מוניטין של התורמים • חיזוק הקהילה המקומית – שלא יהיו עניים נוספים – העוני של הזרים הוא עוני מקרי. • קהילה יהודית בקהיר היא קהילת מיעוט והיא צריכה לסייע לאלו שבאים מבחוץ. הם רוצים לחזק את מעמדם כקהילה בעיני השלטון המרכזי. גר – המשמעות של המונח משתנה עם הזמן. בתנ"כ קוראים על הגר בתוככך – הכוונה ללא יהודים. אך אחר כך המשמעות השתנתה לאדם שהתגייר – עבר ליהדות. בקשה לסיוע: המבקשים צריכים להוכיח כי הם ראויים ושהם אכן נזקקים לסיוע. החברה שופטת אנשים בשני מישורים: האם הם נזקקים והם הם ראויים – מי שאינו ראוי לא מקבל סיוע. נזקקים שאינם ראויים – לדוגמא בעלי היכולת לעבוד. מבקשי הסיוע הדגישו בבקשות כי הם אינם עניים כרוניים וכי הם ניסו ועשו מאמצים לעזור לעצמם. העניים הכרוניים רשומים ברשימות מקבלי הצדקה. מדבור בסיפורים שאנשים סיפרו על עצמם תוך כדי שהם מבינים איך ומה צריך לספר כדי שהקורא/משיב יראה את הפנייה בעין יפה – אמנות הפטיציות – הכל נכנס לשימוש בכדי לעזור לספר את הסיפור. גם רשימת הקטגוריות של מקבלי הזכאת באה להגדיר מיהם העניים שזכאים לקבל צדקה ולהפרידם מאלו שאינם ראויים אך הקטגוריות הקוראניות הינן רחבות מאוד. אחת הדרכים בכדי לשלב את הוכחה שאדם הוא נזקק וראוי – מישהו כותב עבורם את המכתב ומעיד עליהם. דרך נוספת – אדם ידוע בקהילה ממליץ על אדם מסוים. אחד הדברים החשובים היה ידע, היכרות מקרוב, ולכן הקהילה היא חשובה במקרה של מתן סיוע, אנשים רוצים לשייך עצמם לקהילה. כהן מראה כי ברשימות מקבלי הצדקה היו רושמים ליד כל שם "ידוע על ידי X" – חשיבות עדותו של אדם כי הוא מכיר את האדם כנזקק וראוי לקבלת צדקה. כאשר כהן מדבר על מצרים בתקופה, בקהיר, רבים מהקהילה היהודית היו זרים לשעבר בעצמן. הקהילה היהודית הייתה קולטת זרים רבים ולכן יש לה רגישות רבה יותר לעניין. הרבה מהתורמים לזרים היו זרים בעצמם. אסתחקאק חקק – זכות, זכאות. מדובר גם על זכות שאדם תובע לעצמו – יש לו תביעה מוצדקת. אם החברה מכירה בעניים כחלק ממנה ומכירה במציאות שאנשים נהיים עניים מסיבות טובות וטבעיות, לעניים יש תביעה מוצדקת מהחברה לסיוע. הקוראן אומר כי לעניים יש מקום בחברה והחברה צריכה לטפל בהם כי יש להם זכות לתמיכה מכיוון החברה. הזכאת מכירה בזכאות של האנשים לקבל סיוע מהחברה. – טיהור – מה שניתן מטהר את מה שנשאר בתחילת המאמר כהן מצטט פסוקים מהתנ"כ – מספר דברים שאומר כי יש לתת לאדם ככל אשר הוא נזקק. מתעוררת בעיה – מה היא הכמות המספקת? מי מחליט מה הוא צריך? הרעיון כאן – אדם היורד מרמת החיים אשר הוא רגיל אליה נחשב לנזקק. המגמה – לעזור לאנשים לשמר את רמת החיים שלהם. כלומר – יש הגדרות שונות של נזקקות וצרכים. Sufficiency)) הקשר בין הקהילה היהודית והקהילה המוסלמית: ניתן להצביע על דברים דומים ונקודות השקה בין החברות. ניתן אולי לבחון את ההשפעה של החברה המוסלמית על היהודית בעניין הסיוע לזרים. בקוראן הזר (עובר האורח) הוא זכאי, חלק מהקטגוריות של מקבלי הצדקה. האם המעמד של זרים בחברה היהודית הושפע ממעמד הזרים בחברה המוסלמית באותה תקופה? על שאלה זו קשה ביותר לענות והיא נותרת ללא תשובה. החברה בימי הביניים הרבה פחות מקבלת ומאפשרת אנונימיות – החברה רוצה שאנשים יהיו ידועים, מוכרים שימצאו דרך להתברג בחברה בדרכים שונות, לקשור את עצמם למקום בו הם נמצאים. זה מאוד שונה מהחברה המודרנית. 13.12.04 מקורות לחיפוש חומר לעבודה: Index Islamicus – במחשב מעודכן עד 2000 וכרכים בספריה מתעדכנים. Historical Abstracts Humanities Abstract Proquest Discerning Between the Deserving and the Undeserving Poor/ Mina Ener הדיון במאמר מתמקד שוב בראויים לקבלת צדקה לבין לא ראויים. יש שינוי מנקודת מבטו של העני – למי הוא יכול לפנות. יש לו משפחה, שכונה, קהילה, עיר וכעת יש אפשרות נוספת – מוסדות המדינה. מטרותיו של מחמת עלי: 1) לקבל הכרה בשושלת 2) לכונן פרויקטים ממשלתיים 3) להגדיל את כוח העבודה של אוכלוסיית מצרים דאגה לאוכלוסייה: את זה ניתן לראות דרך בנייה של בתי חולים – בית ספר למיילדות וקליטת יתומים שיסעדו אותם. כל המטרה של דאגה לאוכלוסייה – כדי שיהיה לו כוח עבודה בריא ורב. דאגה לחזות העיר: סניטציה, פינוי אשפה, חיסונים. חלק מזה זה השפעה אירופית – כדי שלא יתפרצו מגיפות. ערעור חיי אנשים תחת מחמד עלי, העברה, גיוס בכפייה – זה עומד לצד הרצון לקבע אנשים ככוח אדם במקומות קבועים. הוא מזעזע את המערכת המוכרת של האנשים בזמן שהוא רוצה מאוד להושיב אנשים במקומותיהם. האם ניתן להבדיל בין המעשה לבין המטרה? לא רצו לטפל בכל העניים גם אם הם ראויים לקבלת צדקה. הצדקה של הח'דיו: אחסאן מן אלח'דיו – פילנטרופיה של הח'דיו. ח'דיו – מחמת עלי ויורשיו. מדובר בביטוי השאוב מעולם דתי מוסלמי – לצד כל המודרנה, כאשר מחמת עלי ממסגר את מדיניותו לגבי העניים הוא משתמש במונחים דתיים. מחמת עלי דומה את דמותו בדומה לדמותם של מנהיגי עבר בנושא הצדקה. בנושאים אחרים הוא רוצה להיראות כמחדש, מודרני. המסגרת המדינית משתנה (מחל אל פוקראא) אך השפה שמסבירה את המעשים היא מוכרת. יש כאן עניין של הדגשת אישיות נדיבותו. משטר שהוא חדשני מבחינה מדינית אך עדיין מאוד אישי. הצדקה של הח'דיו באופן אישי לעמו. אמנם שינויים אך יש לזהות בהם את התהליך. יש דברים שנשמרו, דברים בשלבי בנייה ודברים חדשים. חידושים בתקופת מחמת עלי: 1) גיוס אוניברסלי בכפייה (מודל נפוליאוני). 2) שימוש במשטרה לצורך שליטה על החברה – איסוף פרטים על אנשים באופן פרטני וניהול רישום על ידי המשטרה – לסיווג ולקטלוג האנשים. המערכת הטרום מודרנית אינה מקיפה כל כך והיא הרבה פחות פורמלית. אנשים ניגשים למערכות שהם מכירים – משפחה, שכונה, קהילה מצומצמת ולמוסדות כמו מסגד, בית תמחוי, בית חולים, הח'אן. מי שמחזיק את המוסדות – וקפים גדולים שהוקמו על ידי שליטים. אין רישומים מהמוסדות הללו כי הם לא התקיימו כמוסדות סגורים. 3) העניים שבאו וביקשו עזרה ממחל אל פוקראא – היו צריכים למסור פרטים לגבי עצמם. המדינה יכולה לנהוג בהם בכמה דרכים – לבדוק את כשירותם לעבודה, אולי גיוס לצבא, קבלת סיוע ממחל אל פוקראא – ואז העני מחויב להישאר במחל אל פוקראא – מאבד את החופש שלו. מנגנון שסוגר אנשים ומפקח עליהם, דואג שאנשים לא יעשו ככל העולה על רוחם. אנשים שלא נכנסו למוסד הזה נותרו בחוץ ולא קיבלו סיוע והיו חשופים לבעיות קיומיות, אפשרות להיכלא, להיות מגורשים, להיות מגויסים לצבא או לעבודות כפייה. יש כאן האשמה כלפי העניים: העני הוא עני כי לא רוצה לעבוד ולכן האשמה על העוני מוטלת על העני עצמו. החברה רואה שזכותה להעניש את העניים כדי לחנך אותם לחזור להיות חלק פורה מהחברה. למחמת עלי לא הייתה מטרה של מלחמה בעוני וסיוע לעניים כמו הרצון לחזק את המדינה, לקדם את פרויקטים ממשלתיים שיעשירו את המדינה ולשם כך צריך כוח עבודה שיעמוד לרשותו. נכנסים פה כל מיני גורמים: רצון לתכנן עיר מודרנית, שאילת רעיונות זרים וניסיון להטמעתם בחברה. אמנם מקימים מוסד בקהיר – אך הוא לא יכול לספק סיוע לכל עניי העיר. לכן מגרשים גם ראויים לצדקה בחזרה לכפריהם. מה שחדש כאן – התפקיד החדש של המשטרה, רישום, פיקוח וגירוש אנשים. למשטרה יש תפקידים חדשים שלא היו לה בעבר וזה רק ילך ויגדל עם השנים. מצרים במאה ה-19: מודרניזציה, חדירה אירופית בכל הקשור לסוחרים, מיסיונים, מומחים אירופים, מטיילים. המטיילים באים לראות את המזרח, את ארץ הקודש, המספרים שלהם קטנים אך באופן יחסי למאות הקודמות מספרם עלה. מינה ענר משתמשת בכתביהם כחומר. המטיילים כותבים על דברים שהמקומיים לא כותבים עליהם (כפריים, האנשים בשולי החברה). הם נותנים פרספקטיבה נוספת ושופכים אור על המקורות המקומיים. המטיילים – אנשים אמידים, סוחרים, מיסיונרים. מיסיונרים – דרך פעולתם היא של צדקה – סיוע לאוכלוסייה המקומית, הקמת בתי ספר, בתי חולים... לא מדובר במסות של אנשים אבל תופעה יחסית חדשה ויחסית מתפתחת. אנשים אמידים שמטיילים – יש להם השפעה במדינות מוצאם ויש אינטרס למדינה בה הם מבקרים לעשות עליהם רושם כך שישובו לארצם וסייעו למדינה בה ביקרו לקבל סיוע ועזרה. שנות השישים והשבעים של המאה ה-19 מספר המטיילים גדל משמעותית ואנשים מתלוננים על הלכלוך ועל העניים הרבים בפני הקונסולים שלהם. צרפת – משקיעה במצרים, הקמת התעלה, הלוואות (1881 – מצרים עוברת תחת פיקוח זר בגלל הגרעון הכלכלי). זה יוצר צינור להשפעה. כל השאלה על מיקום העני והטיפול בו – נושאים שעומדים על הפרק באירופה באותה תקופה. זכויותיו של העני: ניתן למצוא את זה רק בלימוד מקיף של ההלכה האסלאמית. יש לבדוק את הדרך שבא הביטויים המסורתיים ממשיכים להיות בשימוש במסגרות חדשות. כמו אחסאן מן אלח'דיו – מונח קוראני בנוגע לצדקה. (בפרק עמ' 46) המשטרה היא חלק ממנגנון בירוקרטי-מודרני: מנגנון שישי לו מבנה היררכי רציונלי. כדי שהמנגנון יעבוד כל אחד מהאנשים צריך לדעת את החוקים ואת המטרות, צריכה להיות הכשרה לתפקיד, מיומנויות רלוונטיות לתפקיד. כל זה דורש הרבה שנים של בנייה והכשרה. טיפול בעניים, מתן צדקה וחלוקת סיוע – נשאב פנימה עם הזמן. יש תחומים שהמדינה תחליט שזה לא מענייניה אך מה שכן – תבנה סביב זה בירוקרטיה. יש להבין מה נדרש בשביל לארגן מוסד כמו מחל אל פוקראא. העניים הראויים לסיוע: אלו שלא יכולים לעבוד. מי שמחליט מי לא יכול לעבוד זה המדינה. מדובר בנכים, ילדים, אלמנות, זקנים – קבוצה מצומצמת. דיווח לרשות של מחל אל פוקראא – הקריטריונים להחלטה מי ראוי להיכנס – מדובר בעדות בעיקר של האדם עצמו שצריך להוכיח כי הוא עונה לקריטריונים של הקבלה למחל אל פוקראא. אנשים לומדים כיצד לספר את הסיפור שלהם כדי לזכות בצדקה, הם לומדים מהם הקריטריונים לקבלת זכאות לצדקה. 16.12.04 Living on the Margins of Charity/ Eyal Ginio מקור עיקרי: סג'ל. רישומי בית הדין השרעי. בסג'ל נרשמים הטענה והפסיקה של הקאדי. הפסיקה לפי השריעה או לפי הקאנון (החוק החילוני) או מנהג המקום. לא ניתן למצוא שם רישום לגבי היישום של הפסיקה. לא ידוע אם מה שהקאדי החליט באמת יצא לפועל. (אלא אם יש פנייה חוזרת לבית המשפט). בסג'ל נרשמים גם ענייני נישואין, גירושין, מכירות, הלוואות, צווים אימפריאליים – מקור מידע עשיר לגבי נושאים רבים. כאשר רוצים לחקור את העניים – בעיית חוסר מקורות – אותם אנשים לא כתבו ולא הרבה נכתב עליהם. הכרוניקאים כתבו על האליטה – מכיוון שהם עבדו בשירותם ולא התעניינו הרבה בחברה, בכפריים, בעניים העירוניים. העניים, הכפריים ואנשים השוליים הופיעו פחות בסג'ל. הסג'ל לא מאשר את הנישואין אלא מסדיר את חוזי הנישואין מבחינה כלכלית. לאנשים עניים החוזה הקיף סכומי כסף קטנים וכמו כן הפנייה לקאדי הייתה כרוכה בתשלום ולא היה בידם לשלם אותו. עניים גם לא קונים ומוכרים, נכנסים לעסקאות וגם מסיבה זו מופיעים מעט בדפי הסג'ל. העניים מופיעים כאשר הם מתלוננים על מישהו או שמישהו מתלונן עליהם ואז הסיפור שלהם נגלה בפני הסג'ל. כותב הסג'ל – עובד בתוך שפה מובנית, יש דרך מסוימת לתאר אירוע. עקב כך יש ניסיון לקטלג מקרים שונים לתוך מסגרת אחת. יש לשים לב לכך במהלך הקריאה על העניים בסג'ל. העניים במאמר: עניים מקריים; עניים חסרי הכנסה באופן מוחלט; נשים וילדים חסרי כל שנקלטו במשפחות ותפקדו למעשה כעבדים – אך אין להם מעמד משפטי של עבדים (אשר מעמדם בחברה המוסלמית מוגדר). אותם אנשים עובדים בשביל הצדקה שלהם ואין להם כל זכויות. ג'ינאו מתרכז בבדיקה של איך העניים שרדו, עניים שהם בשוליים של החברה ושל הצדקה. הם לא היו בקטגוריה מובהקת של מקבלי הצדקה. אין להם רשת חברתית שהם יכולים להישען עליה במקרה הצורך ועבורם – ולכן הרבה פעמים מסתפחים למשפחות ותפקוד כעבדים בפועל – הגבול בין ניצול לצדקה מטשטש. הסיטואציה שהם עומדים בה היא קשה, לא פחות מזו שהם היו מצויים בה קודם. המסיקים טוענים בסג'ל שהם לקחו את האנשים לבתיהם כמעשה צדקה. אין יחסי מעסיק-עובד אלא מעשה של צדקה ולכן אין חובות על המעסיק. (במקרים בהם פנו אותם אנשים לבית המשפט לתבוע את שכרם). סלוניקי – עיר נמל, נכבשה במאה ה-15 והיא אחת הערים המסחריות החשובות של האימפריה – דרכה של ייצוא רב של מוצרים חקלאיים. במשך מאות שנים הקהילה החשובה ביותר בסלוניקי – יהודים. אוכלוסייה יהודית משמעותית ביותר, כמו כן גם נוצרים וגם מוסלמים. לא בירה של העסמאנים ולא של אחת השושלות שהעסמאנים כבשו, כמו כן גם לא עיר עם עבר מפואר כמו חלב או קהיר. סלוניקי לא זוכה להשקעה מבית עסמאן. מצב מוסדות הצדקה דומה לזה של ערים פרובינציאליות אחרות. הסולטאנים השקיעו במעשי צדקה בערים מרכזיים: ירושלים (למרות שההשקעות בה יחסית קטנות), איסתנבול, אדירנה, דמשק, קהיר (השקעה מועטה יחסית), דרכים מרכזיות באנטוליה – קוניה. ג'יניאו רומז לכך שיש גם קבוצת עניים שלא קיבלה דבר. חשוב לזכור שמדובר בעניים שקיימת קשת רחבה של קטגוריות של עוני. מפתיע לראות כי הוא מוצא עדויות לבנות עליהם את מחקרו. אין אנו יודעים מדוע אותם עניים הגיעו למצב זה – סיפור הרקע הוא לא מעניינו של בית המשפט. יש עניים רק בפרטי המקרה הרלוונטיים. הכאתב יושב ומסכם את פרטי הדיון ולא מדובר בפרוטוקול. גילדה – ארגונים ספציפיים של בעלי מקצוע מסוים. הם מייצגים את החברים בפני השלטון ואת השלטון בפני חברי הגילדה, אוספים קופה באמצעותה יסייעו לחברי הגילדה ובני משפחותיהם. הם מפקחים על המחירים של עצמם ומאשרים כניסת אנשים חדשים למקצוע- מקבלי הכשרה ואלו שבאו מבחוץ ורוצים לפתוח את העסק שלהם במקום. בנוסף, פיקוח על טיב המוצרים שלהם. הגילדות היו חלק חשוב מהמערכת החברתית והמקצועית בערים. גילדות קבצנים – סולידאריות בין קבצנים היא חשובה. נשים – לא שייכות לרשת חברתית ולא יכולות לקשור קשר עם דומות לה בחברה. נשים סגורות בבתים ואין להן הרבה קשרים להפעיל לטובתן. לכן הם פונות לעבדות, קבצנות, פנייה לבית המשפט. היררכיה של צדקה בסלוניקי חסרה השכבה העליונה של הצדקה – זאת המגיעה מהסולטאן. מוסדות הצדקה של הסולטאן היו בדרך כלל גדולים ומרשימים והן לא היו קיימים בסלוניקי; ברמה השנייה – מוסדות שהקימו אנשי השלטון המקומי; רמה שלישית – מסדרים צופיים, מסגדים שכונתיים; רמה שלישית – נדיבות של ראשי בתים פרטיים, ספק צדקה ספק ניצול – לפחות בהתחלה זה צדקה כי ניתן מחסה, ביגוד ומזון לחסרי כל. יש היררכיה של צדקה כאשר המשתנים הקובעים את ההיררכיה: • מעמד התורם • גודל הצדקה • מספר האנשים שקיבלו את הצדקה. מקרי צדקה מקריים ולא קבועים: חגים, לוויות. • תחזוקת מפעל הצדקה – האם יש משאבים שיאפשרו למוסד להתקיים במשך דורות. הנהנים מהצדקה (וקפ – קל לזיהוי מכיוון שמתועד בצורה נרחבת): עמ' 168 • מי שקשור לוקפ עצמו – בין אם עניים או לא. • אנשי הדת – גם אם הם ממשפחות אמידות. אימראת – בית תמחוי, בו אוכלים לא רק נזקקים – בשורה הראשונה העובדים, מורים, תלמידים, מסדרים צופים ורק בתחתית הרשימה העניים המרודים חסרי הכל. מושג הזכאות – אחד הפקטורים החשובים. 20.12.04 Poverty and Poor Relief in 18th Century Aleppo/ Marcus חלב במאה ה-18. מקורות – סג'ל. הדיון שלו מדגים היטב את סוג החומר. הוא יכול לספר על אנשים ספציפיים עם שמות ופחות על המצב הכללי. הוא מתרכז במצב העניים ופחות במצב הנותנים, התורמים – מזכיר את הכתיבה של ג'ינאו על סלוניקי. נקודת המבט היא של העניים ופחות של הנותנים אם כי אנו יודעים כי הצד הנותן בעיתות משבר לא תפקד כראוי. מערכת התמיכה עצמה: קיימים גופים שניתן לצפות לסיוע מהם: שכונה, משפחה. בעת משבר זה לא עובד וזה מצביע על האמצעים המוגבלים של המערכת הזאת. למשפחות ולארגוני השכונות יש אמצעים מוגבלים, הם שבריריים והם לא רחוקים הרבה מהתפר הזה מאשר העניים עצמם. כך המערכת לא יכולה לתמוך במספר האנשים המבקשים סיוע בעת משבר. החברה מורכבת מאנשים רבים שמסתדרים מיום ליום אך כאשר יש משבר רבים נופלים לצד של המקבלים. מערכת התמיכה: קודם כל המשפחה. גם במקרה של קשישים, אלמנות ויתומים יש טיפול על ידי המשפחה המורחבת. על המשפחה יש נטל לא קטן של נתמכים וזה חלק מחובותיה. הדברים נרשמים בבית המשפט – מי מתוך המשפחה דואג לאותו נזקק. הוא מחלק את הדיון לעוני לשני סוגים: מבני ומקרי. מבנה האוכלוסייה בחלב: רוב האוכלוסייה הוא במעמד בינוני ומטה. זה אוכלוסייה שנזקקת לסיוע כלשהו. לא מדובר במקשה אחת, ובתוכם יש כאלו המסוגלים לדאוג לעצמם במצב רגיל. המצב משתנה בעיתות משבר אז רבים נופלים למצב של הזדקקות קיומית. סיוע השליטים בעיתות משבר: סברה מסביר בספרו כי היו מקרים בהם השלטונות דאגו לאספקת מזון. אין מדיניות רווחה עקבית לגבי כל השנה אך יש מדיניות לגבי משבר. יש ניסיונות לפקח על מחירים (בעייתי - זה נוגד את רוח הקוראן שאומרת לתת למחירים לרדת באופן טבעי). יש מקרים שהשליט קונה את המזון בשביל הכפרים (במידה והיה בכפרים עודפים לאחר תשלום המיסים, מזון למשפחה, מזון לבהמות...). היו מקרים שהח'ליפה הכריז על פתיחת המחסנים וחילק חיטה ולחם, וכך גם הכפופים לו פתחו את מחסניהם וחילקו לנזקקים על אחד על פי דרגתו ועושרו. יש כאן הבנה כי בעת המשבר המדינה כן תיתן. יש לכך סיבות פוליטיות – השליט רוצה לשרוד במעמדו. מעבר לכך – יש חשיבות לדאגה לעניים - הם רוב האוכלוסייה ומהווים את מרבית כוח העבודה. סימנים למשבר – עליית מחירי חיטה, מחסור בשווקים – דברים יכולים להתלקח תוך כמה ימים ולצאת משליטה. מהומות שפורצות בעיתות משבר – בדרך כלל פוסקות כאשר הבעיה נפתרת ויש חלוקה של מזון. אלו המואשמים בעיתות משבר הם העשירים (יש להם אמצעים ויש להם מחסנים); אופים ובעלי מטחנות – אנשים חיפשו אותם כאחראים. מרכוס מנסה להגדיר מהי המשמעות של העוני ומדבר על אסטרטגיות לשרוד ואסטרטגיות לצאת מהעוני. משמעות העוני: מדובר בחילוץ של פרטי מידע מתוך רישומי הסג'ל. בגדים בלויים וישנים – מתוך הסג'ל ידוע כי יש רוכלים שמוכרים או מחלקים בגדים יד שנייה. גם בענייני ירושה הרשומים בסג'ל – אנשים ירשו את בגדיהם של קרוביהם. קורת גג – חלק מצאו קורת גג במסגד (אנשים ללא קורת גג), השכירו חדרונים וחצרות (זה מופיע בסג'ל במקרה שהיו בעיות או חיכוכים בין דיירי חדרונים או חצרות מסוימות). מזון – בקושי היה בשר. התזונה כוללת לחם, ירקות שורש, מה שנשאר בסוף יום השוק. תעסוקה – פועלים לא מוכשרים, רוכלים, משרתים, גנבים, זונות, קבצנים. במשפחות עניות נמצא כי כל בני המשפחה עובדים – גברים, נשים, ילדים. המשפחה לא יכולה להרשות לעצמה לא לעבוד וזו דרך להבחין בין משפחה ענייה למשפחה בעלת אמצעים כלשהם. בתי כלא – שם יושבים בעלי חובות שנעצרו כי לא יכלו להחזיר את חובותיהם. משמעות חברתית של העוני: • נחיתות חברתית. באסלאם אישה לא תתחתן עם גבר שהוא במעמד נמוך ממנה (אך לגבר מותר). לא מתחתנים עם עניים. • עוני מביא תלות. אנשים חסרי כוח פוליטי כמובן. דרכים ליציאה ממצב העוני: השכלה – אפשרות להשתלב בלימודים ולהתקדם בסולם הדרגות. (נדיר) רשתות פטרון-קליינט - אפשרות שפטרון עשיר לוקח אליו אנשים ומקדמם. צבא – מי שמצליח לתפוס מקום קבוע בצבא ולשרוד. סך הכל ההזדמנויות לעניים היו מועטות ביותר. אדם במצב נחות אשר קשה לו לשנות את מעמדו. התנועה מטה בסולם המעמדות היא יחסית קלה – הידרדרות לעוני, גם אצל העניים וגם לא עניים. סיוע לעניים: 1) עזרה מהמשפחה 2) עזרה מהשכונה 3) וקפ 4) תורמים קבועים 5) אירועים מיוחדים הקשורים למעגל החיים (ברית מילה, חתונה, לוויה) 6) חגים דתיים רמד'אן, מוולד... בכל אירוע כזה העניים המקומיים ציפו לקבל עוד קצת. יהודים: ארגון פנימי של הקהילה מסועף. איסוף מס מיוחד אשר מופנה לסיוע לנזקקים. מרכוס אומר שהארגון הפנימי של הקהילה היהודית יותר מסודר ולכן הסיוע הגיע בצורה יותר מסודרת. לא ברור מה היו תנאי החיים של העניים היהודים לעומת העניים המוסלמים. פאקר: אין לו כל רכוש אפילו מיום ליום לא יכול לשרוד ללא סיוע. מסכין: יכול לשרוד אך לא יכול לחלץ עצמו מהמצב שלו, אין לו מספיק ביגוד, קורת גג, לא יכול לפרנס את עצמו לאורך זמן. 23.12.04 מקום המדינה העסמאנית ביחס לצדקה ולוקפ The Ottoman State: A Welfare State/ Inalcik אינלג'יק - "המדינה העסמאנית: מדינת רווחה". עצם הגדרת המדינה כמוסלמית – הגדרת יחס המדינה כלפי תושביה והמחויבות של המדינה היא לקדם את האסלאם וזה מתקשר לדאגה לקהילה – מצלחה. אופן ביצוע: - פיקוח על מחירי מוצרים בסיסיים. (ייחוד של המדינה העסמאנית על המדינה הממלוכית למשל). הרעיון הוא לקבע את המחיר. - הקמת מוסדות צדקה. - צדקה אישית. - חלוקת מזון בעת חגיגות ואירועים אחרים. מגוון של אפשרויות סיוע לציבור המוסלמי. אינלג'יק מדבר על דת האסלאם כמגדירה של ערכים, דרכי התנהגות. דת אסלאם כאידיאולוגיה שמניעה את כל המערכת והיא באה במקום אידיאולוגיה של כלכלת שוק, קפיטליזם. דת האסלאם מחליפה את הקפיטליזם כאידיאולוגיה כלכלית. המערכת הזו לא מקדמת שוויוניות אך שואפת להעלות את כל האנשים מעל סף קיום בסיסי- שאיפה אוטופית לחברה בה כולם נמצאים במקום טוב. ביקורת על ערכי הקפיטליזם: הראייה הקפיטליסטית אומרת שיהיה הכי טוב להכי הרבה אנשים במערכת הקפיטליסטית, אך אין דאגה פרטנית לעניים. הסיבה לכתיבת הפרק בצורה כזו: זו דרך לשים את המדינה העסמאנית בהשוואה למדינות אחרות ולהדגיש את נאורותה ואת יכולתה לדאוג לתושביה. מדינת רווחה – מדובר על מבנה המדינה, סוג השירותים שהמדינה מספקת, אידיאולוגיה שמנחה את המדינה בשלמותה. הוא טוען שכל היה באימפריה העסמאנית. מדיניות רווחה – יכול להיות חד פעמי, תקופה מוגבלת או תקף רק לשכבה מסוימת של אנשים. המאמר מאוד מגמתי, הוא עושה עבודת שכנוע, רוצה להראות שמדינה מוסלמית, ומכולן, המדינה העסמאנית הייתה מדינת רווחה. הבעייתיות בכתיבתו של אינלג'יק: • הבדל בין מדינת רווחה למדיניות רווחה – מיסוד וארגון. • המקדישים הם בעיקר הסולטאנים ואנשים בעלי אמצעים ולהם יש שליטה על גודל ההקדשה • ההקדשות מגיעים בעיקר בערים מרכזיות ויש קיפוח של ערי פרובינציה. ההבדל בין מדינת רווחה למדינה העסמאנית – המדינה העסמאנית היא מדינה פטרימוניאלית – אידיאולוגיה שמעודדת את הפרטים בה לדאוג לסובבים אותם. לא מדובר במנגנון אשר דואג לרווחה על בסיס שוויוני – לא מנגנון מוסדר אלא מנגנון פרטני. חשוב לזכור כי גם מוסדות הצדקה ומידת הסיוע של המדינה (או הסולטאן) קשור במידת הקרבה למרכז, ואזורי הפריפריה קופחו במידה רבה. המאמר שלו מתייחס בעיקר לעיר הבירה שם היו הרבה מוסדות צדקה ציבוריים (לעומת סלוניקי אשר בה אין מוסדות צדקה סולטאניים כלל). המטרה של האימפריה – לא מטרה כלכלית אלא הגיון אחרת וזה עקרון הדאגה לרווחת הכלל וזה מניע את הכלכלה המוסלמית. אינלג'יק מושפע פה מדיונים על הכלכלה המוסלמית – התעסקות רבה בשאלה האם יש כלכלה מוסלמית? (בנקים שלא לוקחים ריבית, הגיון כלכלי לא קפיטליסטי אלא של דאגה לטובת הכלל). נראה שאינלג'יק מושפע מכך ומנסה להגיד משהו אחר. נראה שהוא עצמו אוהד את הרעיון של הכלכלה המוסלמית. הוא מאוד גאה באימפריה העסמאנית, הוא נולד בה והקדיש את חייו למחקר של האימפריה. על אף שהמדינה העסמאנית הייתה מדינה טרום מודרנית ולא הייתה אז מדינת רווחה אמיתית – אם נבדוק מה היה בפועל נראה כי היא תפקדה כמדינת רווחה – אידיאולוגיה אסלאמית גרמה לה להתנהג כמדינת רווחה. הוא מעגל פינות כדי שהוא יוכל להגיע לטענה הזאת. האם ניתן לדבר על המדינה כאשר מדובר על האימפריה העסאמנית? אין כאן אותה משמעות כמו מדינה מודרנית. הצדקה של הסולטאן היא צדקה פרטית וכל גם נותני הצדקה האחרים. גמול על צדקה – מאללה ולכן צריך להיות אישי. אך האם מעשה של סולטאן הוא מעשה פרטי או שיש ממנו ציפיות ודרישות? הפרט אינו חופשי להחליט עבור עצמו כי הוא נכנס למשרה ועמדה שם יש ציפיות ממנו. הסולטאן צריך להבדיל עצמו מהכפופים לו ולכן צריך לתת יותר מהם. אין תשובה קלה לשאלה האם הסולטאן הוא פרט או שיש ממנו ציפיות? אי אפשר להפריד בין הסולטאן לבין המדינה. אם יש ציפיות מהאנשים בצמרת השלטון או החברה לתת ולחלק צדקה – אולי כן קיימת מדינת רווחה. Centralization of the Waqf System/ Cizakca וקפ – אחד מוסדות הצדקה הגדולים והחשובים. צ'זקצ'ה – ריכוזיות ניהול הוקפ. וקפ – מערכת הצדקה המסורתית הבולטות ביותר לעין. מדוע התרחש תהליך מרכוז הוקפ? תופעה של הקדשת אדמות מדינה – בצורה זו הרווחים וההכנסות וגם האדמות עצמן יוצאים מבעלות המדינה. הרווחים וההכנסות הולכים לטובת הוקפ והקובעים לגבי השימוש הנכון באדמות הם מנהלי הוקפ ולא המדינה. לפי חוקי הוקפ – בעלות פרטית מלאה על נכס אשר מוקדש. רקבה – בעלות מלאה. תצרף – זכות שימוש. (נהנים מההכנסות כמו בעלי תימאר). אסתעלאל – זכות העיבוד. לאיכר יש זכות לעבד את הקרקע. הבעיה מתחילה כאשר הסולטאן מקדיש אדמות מדינה כדי להקים וקפ גדול. מצד אחד – זה אסור על פי החוק ומצד שני זה לטובת הכלל. כל האדמות הפוריות הן בבעלות המדינה – מכאן מגיעות ההכנסות ממיסים וגם מהיבולים. אדמות אלו אין להקדישן. מערכת האוקאפ הגדולים הייתה ענקית. עד המאה ה-19 אחוז גדול מאדמות המדינה נמצא מוקדש – המדינה לא נהנית מההכנסות של אדמות אלו. מנהלי האוקאפ נהנים מכוח ומנהלי האוקאפ הגדולים הם בצמרת המדינה העסמאנית. ניסיונות למרכזו מערכת הוקפ נעשו שוב ושוב במהלך ההיסטוריה המוסלמית. המדינה מאבדת את הקרקעות ולאחר מכן מנסה להחזיר לעצמה את הקרקעות – תהליך מעגלי. טענה משפטית להפקעת אדמות וקפ: הקדשה שלא כחוק. השוני במרכוז של המאה ה-19: • המעגל נפסק, אין יותר חלוקה של קרקעות. • השפעה אירופית על מערכת הוקפ - הקולוניאליסטים רוצים את האדמות כדי להרוויח מהם כסף ולכן יש עוינות למערכת הוקפ. הם משווים את הוקפ ל- dead hand, mortmain – אך ההבדל הגדול הוא שבמקרה הנוצרי מדובר בהקדשות אשר הולכות לכנסיה שהוא מנגנון אחד בפיקוח של אדם אחד והכפופים לו (האפיפיור) ובאסלאם לא קיים מנגנון כנסייתי זה. בעניין הוקפ – כל מוסד עמד בפני עצמו. האירופים התנגדו למערכת ההקדשות הנוצרית כי זה חיזק מדי את הכנסייה על חשבון המדינה. במקרה המוסלמי – אין כנסיה שמתחזקת על חשבון הסולטאן. יש טענה כי הוקפ מחזיק בקרקעות והקרקע מתה – אין דאגה ופיתוח של הקרקע ולכן כלכלת המזרח התיכון קפואה ולא התפתחה. אך – הדברים שהוקדשו לטובת הוקפ אינן תקועים כי ניתן להחליפם ויש עדויות רבות לעסקאות חילופין ברישומי בית הדין השרעי במקרה שהנכס אינו מניב פירות כלל או לא בצורה מספקת. 27.12.04 Imperial Gifts and Sultanic Legitimation during the Late Ottoman Empire/ Ozbek תקופת עבדול חמיד השני: הולך נגד הזרם של התנזימאת – בתקופת התנזימאת התרחש מיסוד כוח הבירוקרטיה במשרדים השונים. הכוח הוא באיסתנבול אך לא בידי הסולטאן. המגמה היא למסד כוח במשרדים בירוקרטים – בניית מדינה מודרנית. עבדול חמיד רוצה במידה מסוימת לקבל לידיו סוגים שונים של כוח במיוחד כוח על כסף. הוא לא בהכרח מספיק את הרפורמות. זה תקופה של איש חזק שרוצה לרכז בידיו את הכוח אך באותו הזמן פועל בכיוון של מודרניזציה – בתי ספר, בריאות. מדובר במדינה מסוג שני מזו של תקופת סולימאן. עבדול חמיד מפעיל את המערכות החדישות לטובתו – אם רוצה לשפר אמצעי תחבורה ותקשורת – כדי שהוא יקבל דיווחים מסודרים על המתרחש בפרובינציות. לא ניתן לומר שהוא ריאקציונר. Deringil – כתב ביוגרפיה על עבדול חמיד. הצדקה של עבדול חמיד בעיני הסולטאן כולם שווים – עניים ועשירים. הקמת בית חולים – מעשה מוכר כבר מתקופות קודמות. אך הקמת בתי חולים זה דבר נדיר – הרבה יותר יקר ממוסדות אחרים. יש לדעת מהם הנורמות של הטיפול באותה תקופה. האם עבדול חמיד תורם צדקה כמו הסולטאנים בעבר? מאיזה כסף? הוא אכן תורם. המימון של הסולטאן מגיע ממשרד האוצר האימפריאלי – משרד זה הוא התפתחות של כספי הסולטאן. התקציב הפרטי של הסולטאן היה חלק מתקציב המדינה. השאלה – כמה כוח יש לסולטאן להוציא יותר כסף מאוצר המדינה. הסולטאן הוא לא בעל כוח לא מוגבל ויש בעלי תפקידים אחרים אשר מגבילים אותו (וזיר גדול, שיח' אלאסלאם, ראשי צבא). בתקופת התנזימאת הסולטאן מוותר על חלק מכוחו לטובת משרדי הממשלה. עבדול חמיד רוצה להחזיר לעצמו חלק מהכוחות אך לא בהצלחה גורפת ובודאי לא ללא מאבק. בתקופות מוקדמות יותר (מאה 16) הסולטאן היה זה שעמד בראש הצבא – הוא שלט על הצבא הרבה יותר מבתקופת עבדול חמיד וזה העניק לסולטאן כוח רב יותר. בנוסף – במאות ה-15-16 המערכת הייתה קטנה יותר, היו פחות אנשים וכך המוסדות היו יותר חזקים. לסולטאן יש תקציבים מתוכם הוא נותן צדקה. בעבר, הקווים היו פחות ברורים בין רכוש הסולטאן לרכוש המדינה והוא היה יכול להשתמש בתקציבי המדינה. בתקופת עבדול חמיד הוא יותר מוגבל מבחינת נגישות ומבחינת היכולות הכלכלית הכללית. הסולטאן הפך למשרד ממשלתי ומקבל תקציבים בהתאם. צדקה: טקסים דתיים, בתי חולים, חלוקת מטבעות בימי שישי, מימון טקסי ברית מילה, ארוחות פתוחות. חלוקה של צדקה בפרברים של איסתנבול על ידי משלחת מיוחדת מטעם הסולטאן, הסולטאן עצמו לא יצא הרבה מארמונו אך אנשים מטעמו ביצעו את העבודה בשבילו ועבור הקהל הרחב היה מדובר בצדקתו של הסולטאן. מה שחדש כאן זה השימוש בעיתונות ככלי לקדם את מעמדו של הסולטאן ולפרסם את נדבנותו. העיתונות יותר נפוצה, יותר מהירה, יותר נגישה. יש שינוי באיכות המסר – הוא מפוזר היטב, רחוק, ברבים, יש תמונות. תרבות קריאת העיתונים – יש תפוצה רחבה למרות שמרבית האוכלוסייה לא יודעת קרוא וכתוב, תמיד יש מקריאי עיתונים. העיתונים הם מקור חדש לידיעה על מקבלי הצדקה. העיתונות – כלי של העידן המודרני. גם צורות הנתינה – בניית בית חולים, מימון טקסי ברית מילה הם דברים מאוד מסורתיים. ברית מילה – בדרך כלל היה נהוג שבזמן ברית המילה של הנסיכים היו עושים טקסי ברית מילה המוניים. כאן אנו רואים חדשנות בתחומי הטכניקה של ברית המילה – מתקיים בבית חולים והסולטאן משתמש בטקס כדי לפרסם את הקדמה. אך חלוקת כספים ובגדים לאלו אשר עברו את הטקסים – עניין מסורתי. הקמת בית יתומים: זה מוסד חדש למדי. בתי יתומים ממש לא היו קיימים בתקופות מוקדמות – האחריות הייתה מוטלת על המשפחה. מאה 19 – תחילת הקמת בתי חולים. ולכן המוסד הזה שהקים עבדול חמיד הוא מסוג חדש. דמות הסולטאן כדמות אב: מטאפורה של משפחה ואב, הסולטאן הוא אב השושלת. אין לסולטאן מתחרה ישיר אך הוא נאבק על מקומות וחשיבותו בהקשר הרחב. לא דובר אז על ביטול הסולטאנות, אך מה שרוצים אז (הטורקים הצעירים) זה סולטאן עם סמכויות מוגבלות ביותר. דמות זו של הסולטאן היא שונה מאוד ממה שהיה בתקופות קודמות אז הסולטאן הציג עצמו כח'ליפה, מפקד צבאי, כובש, מחוקק, מגן המקומות הקדושים... כעת הסולטאן לא משתמש יותר בתארים אלו אלא משתמש בתואר "אב". זה ממחיש אספקט של המקום שלו שהוא אמין – זה התפקיד של הסולטאן כעת הוא לא עוד מפקד ומנצח. בעקבות מלחמת קרים (נקודת מפנה מבחינות רבות) אחד הדברים שקורים באימפריה העסמאנית – אנשים באליטה מתחילים להתעניין במוסד כמו הסהר האדום. הסולטאן נותן לזה לקרות, עבדול חמיד לא נותן לגופים אלו לצמוח באופן עצמאי כי זה היה מתחרה עימו. זה ארגון עצמאי שאפילו עצם קיומו מאיים על המדינה וזה פולש לתחומים של הסולטאן עצמו. הסיפור של עבדול חמיד הוא מעניין כי יש בו הרבה סתירות ויש אלמנטים מודרניים עכשוויים יחד עם דפוסים מסורתיים, מסרים מסורתיים ומאבקים שנמשכים כבר מאות שנים. מהפיכת הטורקים הצעירים: חלק מהצדקה בוטלה וחלק הועבר לניהול של משרדים ממשלתיים. הם רוצים למחוק את הסדר הישן ולמחוק את דמותו של הסולטאן מן ההווה – הם מגדירים את מקומו של הסולטאן אשר לא אמור לבלוט – הוא ראש האימפריה אך ניהול וחלוקת משאבים הם בידי מערכת המדינה והם לא מאפשרים לא לבלוט בשום מקום מעבר למה שצריך וזאת בכדי לשנות את המסרים אל מול הנתינים – שהם לא יחפשו את הסולטאן כמקור לנדבות אלא יפנו למדינה. אם הסולטאן עורך טקסי ברית מילה המונים (כ-12 ילדים) הוא משיג את הנאמנות של כ-50 אלף אנשים. סימבוליות: עבדול חמיד היה איש סימבולי – חילק תארים, מדליות ופרסים. קווים מסורתיים במתן הצדקה: יש לזה סיבות פוליטיות, זה קשור בלגיטימציה, זה קשור ברווחת הנתינים – וזה דברים עקביים בצדקה. הצורה והכלים משתנים אך השימוש בפילנטרופיה כדי לחזק ולהגדיר את הסולטאנים הוא משמעותי ולכן הטורקים הצעירים תוקפים את הכיוון הזה – הם הבינו שיש למוסדות הצדקה חשיבות עצומה כי הם קרויים על שם הסולטאן או מקושרים לסולטאן ולשושלת ולא למדינה. אין הכוונה לבטל את הסולטאנות אלא להפוך את המדינה למונרכיה חוקתית. ביטול הסולטאנות רק לאחר הקמת הרפובליקה. הוא מזכיר את מוס – אחד הכותבים המלווים את רוב המחקרים על פילנטרופיה. חיבור למאמר של מינה ענר: המגמה הזו היא לא רק במרכז האימפריה אלא גם במקומות אחרים כמו קהיר ומרכזים אחרים. 30.12.04 Orientalism, Colonialism, and Legal History/ Powers הצרפתים באלג'יר איך השלטון הצרפתי למד על מוסד הוקפ? אקדמאים בשירות השלטון הקולוניאלי אשר חקרו את הקוראן ולא התייחסו במחקר לחדית'. החדית' מייצג יותר את הפרקטיקה, חיי היום יום. הם גם התעלמו מכל הספרות המשפטית הנוגעת לעניין הוקפ. אותם אנשים הגיעו לאלג'יר ורצו להבין את משמעות המשפט למוסלמי אך הסתכלו על החוק רק דרך הטקסט הקוראני. הקוראן לא מתייחס לוקפ בכלל. מן השלב שיש תפסיר וחדית' יש התייחסות לוקפ אך יש מרחק בזמן בין הכתוב בקוראן, זמנו של מחמד לבין הטקסטים המשפטיים הכתובים הראשונים. המשפטנים החוקרים הצרפתיים קראו בקוראן, הבינו את המשפט המוסלמי לפיו והמליצו עקב כך כיצד לנהוג (לשלטון הקולוניאלי). זה שירת את מטרותיהם – עיוות המציאות המשפטית והחברתית אותה חיו האנשים ביחס למשפט. למה הוקפ כנושא משפטי מעניין את השלטון הקולוניאלי? אחת הסוגיות שמלוות את ניהול הוקפ – טענות נגד המנהלים שניהלו את הנכס בצורה לא טובה, שמכרו את הנכס וכו'. תמיד יש בעיה של מנהלים לא ישרים והיו האשמות נגד מנהלי וקפ. כאשר מדובר לא רק בקהילה המקומית אלא בכניסתה של קהילה אחרת – כובשת (או אחרת) ההאשמות תופסות גוון פוליטי חריף. מדובר בשלטון קולוניאלי ששואף לשים ידיו על כמה שיותר אדמות לשם התיישבות ופיתוח. הקולוניאליסטים הצרפתים מגיעים, פוגשים שיטה משפטית לא מוכרת, אנשי אקדמיה מפרשים בעבורם את המשפט המוסלמי ולומדים אותו (על בסיס הקוראן בלבד, רובם לא קוראים ערבית) ועל סמך זה השלטון הקולוניאלי באלג'יר מפרש את החוק ומתייחס אליו. הם התעלמו לחלוטין ממאות שנים של התפתחות משפטית באסלאם. הראייה הצרפתית הקולוניאלית את מוסד הוקפ המוסלמי באלג'יר: 1) הוקפ המשפחתי הוא התפתחות מאוחרת של הוקפ הציבורי. 2) אין לו תוקף חוקי. וקפ ציבורי מטרתו לרווחת הציבור – מופנה למטרת צדקה וזה נתפס כמטרה ראויה בעיני הצרפתים, אלו הם הקדשים לגיטימיים. הבדל בין וקפ ציבורי לוקפ משפחתי: המוטב. הרעיון מאחורי הוקפ – טובת הכלל. המוטב הראשוני בוקפ משפחתי – המשפחה. המוטב האחרון – יכול להיות הציבור. הפרשנות הצרפתית – הוקפ המשפחתי קשור לחוק הרכוש ולא לחוקי המעמד האישי ולכן תחת פיקוח החוק הצרפתי. מטרת הוקפ המשפחתי – לעקוף את חוקי הירושה. פאוארס טוען שזה פרשנות צרפתית. הצרפתים אומרים שהוקפ המשפחתי הוא עיוות של מה שהיה בהתחלה ופרשו את זה כעוקף חוק הירושה הקוראני. פאוארס טוען כי לחוק הירושה, אחרי התקופה המוסלמית הראשונה לא היה תוקף. אם מסתכלים על כל המקורות המשפטים של 1250 שנה של פרקטיקה מוסלמית – חוק הירושה לא יושם, הרכוש הועבר לדורות הבאים בדרכים אחרות. הוא טוען כי כבר מבראשית אנשים ניסו לעקוף את חוק הירושה אשר מגביל את האדם, מפלה את הבנות, יוצר פיצול של הנכסים. חוק הירושה מאפשר לרשום צוואה על מקסימום שליש מהרכוש כולו. כאשר הצרפתים מסתכלים על הפרקטיקה הזו הם מבינים כי זה פגע במשפחה וכי לכן נוצר מוסד הוקפ המשפחתי. הצרפתים הציגו את הפרשנות שלהם כתיקון עיוות – יישום חוק הירושה כסדרו. אך הם התעלמו מהעובדה שחוק הירושה לא יושם בפועל בחברה המוסלמית. פאוארס מסביר זאת כדי להראות את המפגש בין הקולוניאליזם למערכת המשפטית המוסלמית וגם את המפגש בין תפיסות תרבותיות שונות. בפועל הייתה התנגשות מסוימת בהבנה מהי מטרה ראויה לצדקה. האסלאם, על פי החדית' ומקורות אחרים המשפחה היא מטרה ראויה לצדקה. באירופה – הבן הבכור היה מקבל את כל הרכוש, וזאת כדי שהמשפחה תשמור על כוחה ורכושה. התפיסה של משפט מוסלמי, לבין מה שקרה בעבר למה שקורה בהווה המנוסח כהבדל בין הטהור לבין הקלקול שהתרחש עם הזמן. זה מוכר לנו מזירות אחרות של העולם המוסלמי במאה ה-19 – הרפורמיסטים, הצלפיה, הואהבים. מיותר מכיוון אחד הדיון מוגדר כדיון של בין דבר טהור ולבין דבר שהתקלקל במהלך הדרך. הצרפתים ראו את זה בצורה דומה – הוקפ המשפחתי כקלקול שנכנס עם הזמן למוסד הוקפ הציבורי. הבריטים בהודו הבריטים מכשירים אנשים מקומיים להיות שופטים. הם לומדים את המשפט הבריטי והם מיישמים אותו. במידה והם למדו משפט מוסלמי הם למדו את זה מאנשים מקומיים. הם מכשירים מערכת משפטית שלמה שתפעל על פי משפט בריטי במקום – למקומיים יש אינטרס להיות חלק מהמערכת הזאת. יש הדברות מתמשכת בין המערכת לבין המשפט המוסלמי המקומי כדי ליצור את החוקים והפרקטיקות המקומיות. נוצרו קודיפיקציה חדשה שנקראה "החוק האנגלו-מחמדאני". הוקפ המשפחתי הוא מוסד חדש שמתפתח עם השלטון הבריטי. נהייתה חשיבות לבעלות על קרקע עם השלטון הקולוניאלי. בתי המשפט הבריטיים עובדים ומפרשים על פי חוקי הירושה והם אוכפים אותם בצורה קפדנית. קיימות דרכים לעקוף את חוק הירושה מלבד זאת של הוקפ המשפחתי והם יושמו. אך אנשים הבינו כי הוקפ המשפחתי הוא כלי נוח לעשות זאת. חשוב לזכור כי הצרפתים והאנגלים הם מראשוני החוקרים של האסלאם והמזרח התיכון. יש להם השפעה אדירה על ההבנה שלנו את הנושאים הללו, כי הם השפיעו על דורות אחרים. פאוארס טוען כי יש להעמיד את כל התפיסה של הוקפ בסימן שאלה כי הכתבים על המוסד נכתבו בשירות השלטון הקולוניאליסטי בכדי להשיג מטרה מסוימת ולכן הם חשודים בהטיה ומגמתיות. פאוארס אומר כי יש כאן מגמה מושרשת במחקר ובין היתר הוא מציע שיש לפתוח מחדש את כל המסקנות שיש לנו לגבי הוקפ. כמו עניין וקפ כעוקף חוקי ירושה – הוא טוען שחוק הירושה לא יושם כבר מלכתחילה ולכן הטיעון הזה לא עומד. בשביל להוכיח טענה זו יש לבדוק האם הועלתה ביקורת על חוק הירושה או ביקורת על הוקפ המשפחתי שהוא משרת מטרות לא ראויות ועדויות אלו לא קיימות. זה חשוב ביותר כי הוקפ תופס נתח עצום בחיים החברתיים והכלכליים במדינות מוסלמיות טרום מודרניות רבות. הביקורת לא באה כנגד האסלאם כדת ולא כדי לנסות לבטל את המשפט המוסלמי. הביקורת מנוסחת כניסיון לתקן את העיוותים שקרו בחוק הקוראני לאורך השנים. זו גישה מתנשאת הקשורה לעצם קיומו של הקולוניאליזם. 3.1.05 Waqf Reform in Egypt/ Baer פאוארס: מאמר היסטוריוגרפי בשונה מזה של באר – מאמר היסטורי. חשיבות המאמר של פאוארס – בוחן מחדש את הדרך בה חקרו והגדירו את מוסד הוקפ בכתיבה האקדמית האירופית. יש להבין איך נכתבה ההיסטוריה שאותה אנו קוראים ושנדע להעמיד בסימן שאלה לא רק את העובדות אלא גם את הפרשנות ואת השאלות שנשאלו. המחקרים שנכתבו על מוסד הוקפ – נכתבו בידי אנשים שהייתה להם דעה קדומה על הקדשים (מהמדינה ממנה באו, הקדשי הכנסיה) ויש להם מטרה מסוימת בכתיבה – לשרת את המדינה מהם הם באים, השלטון הקולוניאלי. כל הדברים נפגשו כדי לשלול את קיום ההקדשים. טיעון נוסף של פאוארס: יש שוני בין השלטון הקולוניאלי הבריטי והצרפתי, הם תוקפים את מוסד הוקפ מכיוונים שונים אך הם מגיעים לתוצאה דומה. היסטוריה של המשפט – לא כדבר קפוא אלא משתנה ומתאים עצמו לזמן. באר – אחד מהחוקרים הישראלים הראשונים שחקר את ההיסטוריה החברתית של המזרח התיכון והתמקד על סוריה ומצרים. הוא איש שמאל ולכן נמשך להתעסק בנושאים הללו – לא ההיסטוריה של האליטות והמנצחים – השתקפות של אידיאולוגיות שמאלניות בכתיבת ההיסטוריה. השוואה בין פאוארס לבאר: • שניהם מתייחסים לנושא הוקפ המשפחתי. השוני – פאוארס מתייחס לשינויים שנעשו במוסד על ידי השלטון הקולוניאלי ובאר מתייחס לשינויים שנעשו על ידי השלטון המצרי-המקומי. אך גם בדיון של באר הזרים נמצאים אך אינם הכוח המניע. • אצל באר אנו פוגשים את הוקפ כמוסד דינאמי וחי יותר מאשר אצל פאוארס. במצרים – מטרת הרפורמה היא להיטיב עם תושבי מצרים ובמקרה של אלג'יריה והודו המטרה הייתה להיטיב עם השלטון הקולוניאלי. שניהם רואים בוקפ המשפחתי מכשול לחלוקת הקרקעות, אבל המטרות הם שונות מבחינת מיהו קהל היעד. מצרים: רפורמה קרקעית של השלטון הצבאי: הפקעת אדמות של בעלי קרקעות גדולים מאוד. הרפורמה בוקפ – לא הלך על פי גודל הוקפ אלא על פי סוג הוקפ – וזה כלל גם בעלי קרקעות קטנים יותר. גודל הקרקע שהוקצה ברפורמה הקרקעית – 5 פדן (כ-30 דונם). יש מאבק בין השלטון לבין מנהלי הוקפ (נאט'ר). מחמת עלי מחרים את האדמות מהעלמא שהם אחראים במידה מסוימת עד אדמות הוקפ. הוא מחרים את הוקפ המשפחתי ולא מחרים את הוקפ הציבורי ולא מבטל את המוסד אלא מחרים את הקרקעות – וזה מאפשר למוסד לצמוח שוב. זה מציין את המאבק בין המנהלים שמנסים להחיות לבין המדינה שמנסה להפקיע. מחמת עלי מחרים את הקרקעות ונותן אותם לעצמו ולמקורביו. הוא עושה זאת כדי ליצור גידול רחב היקף של כותנה ליצוא אשר מהכסף ימומנו כל הרפורמות שלו. בהמשך כאשר מנסים להשתלט על האוקאפ – במהלך מאה 19 ועד מאה 20 וגם אחרי שנות החמישים – מאבק על השליטה בוקפ הוא מאבק מתמשך. הקמת משרד אוקאפ – קיים בכל המדינות המוסלמיות. בדרך כלל זה אחד הפתרונות להשתלטות על קרקעות שהיו וקפ פרטי או וקפ שנוהל בצורה לא תקינה – זוהי דרך של המדינה להחזיר לעצמה חלק מהכנסות הוקפ או ליצור ניהול תקין והכנסות גדולות יותר. הטענה להחרמות: האדמה היא אדמת מדינה ולא היה בסיס חוקי להקמה של הוקפ מבחינת המשפט הדתי. באימפריה העסמאנית המדינה מוציאה לאט לאט את ניהול הוקפ מהנאט'רים ואז מעבירה אליה חלק מההכנסות לצרכיה. הבעיה במצרים: וקפ משפחתי אשר שייך לאנשים בעלי כוח משמעותי בחברה. במסגרת המהפכה של הקצינים החופשיים נאצר היה יכול להפקיע את נכסי הוקפ. במאה ה-19 הוקם משרד אוקאפ במצרים ואחר כל התחרות היא על שליטה על משרד האוקאפ – בין הבריטים לבין המצרים. הבריטים לא יכלו להשתלט על הוקפ כאשר היה בידיים פרטיות וברגע שהכל מרוכז במשרד אחד יותר קל לגעת בו. דבר דומה קורה באימפריה העסמאנית – כאשר הכל מרוכז כל פעולה יכולה לפגוע ישירות במוסד בצורה שלא הייתה יכולה לקרות קודם. מצד שני – כל ההכנסות יכולות להיות מועברות ליעד אחר, וזה בזמן שהמדינה הופכת למדינה מודרנית. בניית מדינה מודרנית: המדינה זקוקה למיסים כדי לממן את תהליכי בניית המדינה. יש צורך במיסים שהיו מוטלים על הנכסים אם הם לא היו וקפ – ולכן מנסים לצמצם את המוסד. במדינה טרום מודרנית הוקפ עזר באספקת שירותי רווחה – וכל זאת על פי רצון המקדיש, אנשים פרטיים. עכשיו המדינה לוקחת על עצמה אחריות ובכדי לעשות זאת היא צריכה לרכז בידיה את הכסף. אצל באר אין שום פרספקטיבה היסטורית המאמר נכתב כדי להסביר את ההווה, וזו הבעייתיות שבו – הוא חותם את המאמר ב-1958 ואין לו פרספקטיבה של מה קרה לאחר מכן. מהמאמר של באר לומדים על מערכת הוקפ, על המתחים והאינטרסים סביב המוסד. וזה מתקשר לתקופות קדומות יותר. אך כאשר הוא מדבר על השנים האחרונות (בשבילו) אין לו יכולת להגיד מה עומד לקרות. הוא מתייחס בקצרה להיסטוריה של מוסד הוקפ – ימי מחמת עלי וזאת כדי להראות כמה המוסד מורכב ולכמה אנשים יש אינטרס להשאיר את המוסד הזה כפי שהוא. הוא מראה את כל הדברים שלא עבדו ולכן מצדיק את הפעולה הרדיקלית של נאצר כנגד המוסד, שאולי על פניו יש לו סיכוי יותר גדול להצליח. כאשר הוא מסביר את ההתנגדות לוקפ הוא מדבר על קבוצות שונות: לא כולם טענו כי יש לבטל את המוסד היו הצעות שונות כמו להגביל את ההקדש בזמן (כמו שהתירה האסכולה המאליכית) ההגבלה בזמן קובעת כי לאחר זמן מסוים הנכס יחולק בין המוטבים על פי חוקי הירושה. פאוארס יוצא נגד הטענה כי הוקפ המשפחתי הוא אמצעי עוקף חוקי ירושה והוא טוען כי זו התפתחות מאוחרת והשלכה של הפרשנות הקולוניאליסטית של המשפט. לטענתו אם בודקים את ההיסטוריה היו אמצעים רבים להתחמק מחוקי הירושה והוקפ המשפחתי לא נוסד לשם כך. זה הסבר נפוץ רק בפי אוריינטליסטים בשירות השלטון הקולוניאלי וטיעון זה הפך נפוץ ושגור. באר מושפע מהפרשנות הצרפתית. עד שפאוארס כתב הטיעון כי הוקפ המשפחתי נועד לעקוף את חוקי הירושה הוא זה ששלט בכיפה. הטענה שאדמות וקפ תמיד הוזנחו והקרקעות נפגעו עקב כך – באר כותב כי זה נכתב על ידי רבים (עמ' 64) אך טיעון זה דורש בדיקה. יש לשים לב שהביקורת על אדמות וקפ היא חסרת ביסוס ממשי, אך שימשה דורות רבים כטענה על פירוק הוקפ ורפורמות בוקפ. טענה חזקה נוספת – וקפ משפחתי אינו לכוונת צדקה (על פי ראייתם של אנשים מסוימים) – שימשה לרפורמות ורצון לבטל את מוסד הוקפ המשפחתי. באר קובע כי הוקפ הוא מוסד אנכרוניסטי – בשנות החמישים אנשים האמינו כי המדינה המודרנית צריכה לקחת על עצמה את נושא הרווחה והצדקה – ולכן אין מקום להימצאותם של מוסדות כמו הוקפ. אך הניסיון של חמישים השנים האחרונות הראו כי מצב זה לא אפשרי ויש מקום רב לארגונים לא ממשלתיים ומוסדות צדקה שונים שידאגו לרווחת הציבור. אפילו בשנות החמישים הצדקה הפרטית לא נעלמה אך הממשלה ראתה בגופי צדקה חיצוניים גופים מתחרים לה. 6.1.05 "The Child Question"/ Libal 1927 אתא טורק נשא נאום של 5 ימים בפרלמנט ובו סיכם את תולדות האומה הטורקית – nutuk המנהיג מסכם עבור הפרלמנט וכל העם את מה שקרה במשך השנים האחרונות – מלחמות, הקמת טורקיה המודרנית, הדחת הסולטאן, ביטול החליפות וביצוע רפורמות. נאום זה הפך למסמך חשוב ביותר עבור כותבי ההיסטוריה וחוקריה. הוא פנה בנאומו לילדים וחלק זה בנאומו הוא חלק אותו משננים עד היום ילדים בטורקיה. החובה הראשונה של הצעירים היא לשמר ולהגן על המדינה ועל הרפובליקה הטורקית וגם אם הם יודעים שימותו במהלך ההגנה עדיין עליהם לעשות זאת. הכוח לעשות זאת קיים אצל הצעירים מכיוון שהם טורקים. הילדים עמדו במרכז תשומת ליבם של האנשים – תהליכי בניית המדינה, דור של גברים נמחק בעקבות המלחמה. ארגונים לא ממשלתיים – CPS ו-TRCS ארגוני צדקה שמטרתם לדאוג לצרכי הילדים העניים, וזאת בכדי לבנות אזרחים חזקים שיוכלו לשרת את המדינה. הארגונים הם ארגוני צדקה לא דתיים אשר מקבלים תמיכה מעטה בלבד מהמדינה. ארגונים אלו מסמלים מעבר לחברה אזרחית וחילונית. ארגון שאמור להיות פרטי אך מתקשה לעמוד על הרגליים ולכן מגייס משאבים מהמדינה ומהאנשים פרטיים. מבחינת המדינה – הארגון מתחרה עימה אם המדינה אל שולטת בו היא לא יכולה לקבוע את כל התכנים וסדר היום מצד שני – עוזר למדינה מכיוון שמשתלב עם החזות החילונית שהמדינה רוצה ליצור לעצמה ודואגים לרווחת התושבים שהמדינה בעצמה לא הייתה מסוגלת לדאוג להם. המטרה של המדינה הטורקית בשנות העשרים: בניית זהות לאומית, שיקום המדינה, בניית מדינה ריכוזית אשר לא מוכנה שיהיו לה מתחרים. הארגונים הללו הם בגדר מתחרים פוטנציאלים ולכן הם לא עצמאיים לפעול. ככל שהתקדמו השנים אתא טורק הידק את השמירה על הארגונים כי לא רצה שיתחרו עם המדינה. תחרות סמויה – עזרה חילונית לבין מוסדות מסורתיים שסיפקו סיוע – מוסדות הקשורים למוסדות הדת. יש דברים שממשיכים ומקבלים מסגרת חדשה – מעודדים אנשים לנתינה ותרומה (המניע בעבר היה דתי בעיקר) אך הפעם המטרה והמניע לא דתי אלא למען בניית האומה והמדינה. דיון על אחריות בנוגע לרווחת התושבים: האם הממשלה או גופים אחרים. הממשלה לא מסוגלת לטפל בכל ולכן נכנסים לתמונה הארגונים. מה המדינה צריכה לתת לאזרחיה: התפתח דיון בשאלה שלא עלתה לדין בעבר. חינוך, תעסוקה עבור ההורים. כאן גם התחילו להגדיר מה נכון ומה לא עבור אנשים. הויכוח על האידיאולוגיה – דרך הארגונים כל הנושאים עלו לדיון ציבורי. הארגונים מספקים דברים בסיסיים כמו מזון, דיור, בריאות (מלחמה בתמותת תינוקות – טיפול באימהות, תנאים לחדרי לידה). לאתא טורק ולשותפיו יש אידיאולוגיה חזקה על בניית מדינה מודרנית. האידיאולוגיה באה כתוצאה מהתפתחויות באימפריה העסמאנית עוד לפני מלחמת העולם הראשונה. הם אנשים שלמדו בטורקיה, מספרות זרה – לא מדובר ביבוא של רעיון במלואו. הרעיונות לא הונחתו אחרי מלחמת העולם הראשונה הם היו קיימים במשך דור שלם אצל אנשים באימפריה: תנועת "הטורקים הצעירים" – הוקמה כדי להפוך את המדינה למודרנית, וזה גם המשך של רפורמות שהחלו במאה ה-19 והמשיכו בתקופת הטורקים הצעירים ומוסדו סופית כמדינה מודרנית עם הקמת הרפובליקה הטורקית ב-1923. הלאומיות שאתא טורק בונה בטורקיה היא מושרשת בהרבה מאשר במקומות אחרים במזרח התיכון. יש אירוע טראומטי מכונן – מלחמת העולם השנייה, נפילת האימפריה, מאבק בזרים – וזה נגע בכל האוכלוסייה. הארגונים לא הצליחו לעמוד במטרות לשמן הוקמו כי חסרו את המשאבים הכספיים, תמיכה עממית (חברה מסורתית), תמיכה ממשלתית. הארגונים מתקיימים מתרומות פרטיות של אנשים אשר תורמים כסף ואת זמנם. היו סניפים רבים של הארגונים ברחבי טורקיה אך לא כל הסניפים שווים בגודלם ובמשאביהם – לא תמיד יש אמצעים להוציא דברים לפועל. רוב הסיוע והתרומות הופנו לערים – יש שם עוני רב – מהגרים, פליטים מחוץ לאימפריה (מאות אלפים), יתומים רבים. שם גם יושבים אותם פעילים של הארגונים. אם בודקים מי הם הפעילים בארגונים – אנשים מהאליטות, אינטלקטואלים, בעלי מקצועות חופשיים, פוליטיקאים. בצורה זו הארגונים הם לא לגמרי לא ממשלתיים ולא לגמרי פרטיים. לפני התמוטטות האימפריה – שלטון של עבדול חמיד השני אשר היה חשדן וריכוזי בצורה קיצונית ולא נתן לארגון הסהר האדום לפעול בחופשיות ותמיד דאג שלא יחתרו תחתיו. סולימאן נג'יף – ביקורת מדהימה על אנשים וקריאה להם לא לצאת לחג' כדי לא לפזר את הכסף מחוץ למדינה לטובת מדינות אחרות (ירדן, סעודיה). מסר חזק לטובת גיוס משאבים למען המדינה והעם. כל השיח משתנה – ראיית העולם, מקום הפרט בעולם, מקום הפרט בתוך המסגרת המדינית. יש ניסיון לשינוי בהיקף מסיבי (שאת תוצאותיו לא רואים במסגרת המאמר הזה). בסופו של דבר, בשנות העשרים והשלושים המצב ממשיך להיות קשה מבחינה חברתית וכלכלית. מה לא עבר שינוי? מאמצי חילון מתבטאים בכל שקמים ארגונים אל זה לא סותר את המאמצים בשכונות. יש חדש לצד ישן – החדש הוא הביקורת והדיון במי צריך לטפל, של מי האחריות. במערכת המסורתית כולם ידעו ממי צריך לבוא הטיפול אך כעת יש ארגונים לא ממשלתיים, ארגונים דתיים ומדינה ויש דיון מי צריך לתת, כמה, מתי. דיון זה ממשיך והוא מלווה את הקמת מדינת הרווחה ואת כשלון מדינת הרווחה עד ימינו. השאיפה של המטפלים – למגר את העוני ואת כמות הנזקקים ויש ניסיון אמיתי ליישם זאת וזה חלק מהאידיאולוגיה של המדינה. מבחינת התורמים: המטרה אינה אישית אלא המטרה היא לטובת הילד, טובת המדינה והאני התורם כבר לא נמצא שם באופן מוצהר. בעבר – האדם היה תורם מתוך מילוי מצוות האלוהים ומתוך מטרה להגיע לגן העדן. במדינה המודרנית המניע האגואיסטי משתנה - אנשים נותנים לטובת עתיד הילדים ועתיד המדינה. אנשים עדיין רוצים למלא אחר מצוות הדת והחלק הזה נשאר אל מה שמתווסף לכך זו אידיאולוגיה מדינית חדשה אשר מארגנת את העדפות הנותנים בצורה אחרת - זהות לאומית חזקה וגם מגייסת אותם למפעלי צדקה חדשים. 10.1.05 Islam, Phlanthropy, and Political Culture in Interwar Eygpt/ Baron מבנה המבוא: • פילנתרופיה של נשים באסלאם. • ארגוני פילנתרופיה של נשים במצרים – אליטות. • מטרת הארגונים. • אישה ספציפית – לביבה אחמד + מטרת המאמר. • נתינת הקשר רחב יותר של הנושא מכיוון אחר – ייחוד הארגון של לביבה אחמד, פרספקטיבה רחבה. נשים ופילנתרופיה: אחת הדרכים של הנשים להיכנס לפוליטיקה כאשר דרכים אחרות נחסמו בפניהן. טענה זו חוזרת על עצמה שוב ושוב – דרך פילנתרופיה נשים נכנסות לזירה הציבורית – כלכלה, פוליטיקה, חברה – הדרך של הנשים להיות נוכחות בפומבי. גם בתקופה העסמאנית הקלאסית – הקמת מוסדות וקפ מונומנטאליים על שם אשת או אם הסולטאן – נוכחות ציבורית של האישה. פילנתרופיה – דרך עקבית של נשים להיות נוכחות בזירה הציבורית. ארגוני הנשים הם חלק מתופעה כללית של הקמת ארגונים בכלל. החידוש – טרנספורמציה של המטרה של הארגונים; יוזמה ציבורית – ארגון לא מדינתי, פרטי אך שונה מיוזמה פרטית של אדם אחד בכך שהמיקוד הוא פחות על הארגון אלא על המטרה; דרך גיוס הכספים שונה וחדשה – יכולת לגייס כסף רב שיכול להתחרות עם כסף פרטי ששייך לשליט. ארגון נכנס למקום בו המדינה לא מטפלת (ואף מזניחה) וגם יכול להתחרות בתורם הפרטי החזק ביותר, ובמקרה של מצרים ומדינות אחרות מדובר בשליט. כעת לארגון הזה יש כוח פוליטי במשמעות אחרת מזה של תרומה של אדם פרטי – הארגון מייצג קבוצה של אנשים. Civil society – חברה אזרחית. חברה אזרחית עומדת במקום בו החברה הפוליטית (ממשלה) והחברה הכלכלית (עסקים, חברות, בנקים) לא פועלים ועובדים. החברה האזרחית נוצרה ממקום אחר והיא פועלת בזירה אחרת. גיוס הכספים יכול להתבצע מהחברה הפוליטית או הכלכלית. הגבולות לא סגורים והחברות קיימות אחת ליד השנייה ומשלימות זו את זו, אחת יכולה להשפיע על השנייה. זו הזירה של הפרטי, המשפחה, גופים שבאים לענות על חסרונות הממשלה או הכלכלה (לדוגמא ארגונים ירוקים), יוזמה של אזרחים למען מטרה מסוימת. הדיון בחברה האזרחית בעיקר בא במקביל לדיון בדמוקרטיה. חברה אזרחית פעילה היא סימן לדמוקרטיה בריאה. אך יש מחלוקת – האם יש חברה אזרחית במדינות לא דמוקרטיות? האם ניתן לדבר על חברה אזרחית בעידן הטרום מודרני? לביבה אחמד: הקימה ארגונים בשנות העשרים במצרים. היא מצליחה לגייס כספים בינלאומיים למען ארגון מצרי והיא משתמשת באסלאם לקידום הרעיונות ולמען זכייה בתמיכה רחבה יותר. היא פונה למנהיגים מוסלמיים אבל מגייסת כספים למען הנשים במצרים. בכך היא שונה מארגונים אחרים שקמו אשר מגדירים את עצמם כחילוניים (ארגוני נשים). בחזית עימה יש ארגוני נשים אחרים שרוצים לקדם את הנשים ולהביא אותם לעמדות השפעה בחברה ובפוליטיקה. היא בוחרת בדרך מסורתית. האירוניה היא שהיא עזרה לחזק ארגונים אשר בסופו של דבר הדיחו את הנשים מהזירה הציבורית אשר לביבה אחמד הגדירה להם – תמיכתה בארגונים אסלאמיסטים רדיקליים. היא גם מגדירה את תפקידי הנשים בחברה בדרך מסורתית אשר השתלבה עם רעיונותיהם של ארגונים כמו האחים המוסלמים. מדוע היא רוצה לקדם נשים? מצד אחד – להפוך אותן למוסלמיות טובות יותר ומצד שני – לאומיות מצרית דתית – חיזוק המדינה המצרית (תפקיד האישה היא לגדל ילדים). היא לא הייתה פאן אסלאמית אלא מצרית בזהותה אך גם מוסלמית אדוקה והיא רצתה לחנך בנות להיות מצריות מוסלמיות טובות כדי לחזק את הלאום המצרי ואת האומה המוסלמית. היא לא רוצה שנשים שנאלצות לעבוד יעבדו בזנות – עניין מוסרי שמשתלב עם תפיסתה לגבי מקום הנשים בחברה. בכדי שנשים תהיינה מוסלמיות טובות הן צריכות חינוך דתי. אם האישה חיה בעוני אין לה את היכולת לקבל את החינוך הדתי ואז אין היא יודעת את תפקידה. החידוש בארגונים שלה: ארגון שמשלב בין זהות מצרית לזהות מוסלמית ופונה לסייע לנערות ורוצה לספק להן כלים לדאוג לעצמן. ניסיון לטפל לא רק בסימפטומים של הבעיה אלא לספק פתרונות ואפשרויות לצאת ממצב העוני על ידי מתן הכשרה מקצועית וחינוך. הארגון שלה משלב מרכיב חדש – התנדבות. מרכיב זה מאוד מודגש בארגונים. בתקופה של לביבה אחמד – יש מאבק על הזהות כי אין ממשלה עצמאית ואחד ממרכיבי הזהות היא זהות אנטי-בריטית. ליבל מדגישה את מה שחסר לילדים מבחינה חומרית ולא מתעסקת במעמדם החברתי. שם היה קיים עוני בהיקף נרחב ביותר מאשר מצרים. עיתון: מטרתו לפרסם את רעיונותיה, לגייס כספים, העיתון פונה לנשים ומעצם היותו כתוב – פונה ליודעי קרוא וכתוב – משמע לשכבות העליונות בחברה. היא משתמשת בסמלים מצריים ונשיים. מדובר באישה משכילה, בת לאליטה, אביה רופא וכך גם אחיה ואחת מבנותיה. היא לא ממשפחת המלוכה אך בהחלט מהמעמד העליון בחברה. הארגונים שלה וארגוני נשים אחרים כמו רוב ארגוני הצדקה והסיוע בעולם – הארגון מחליט על מטרותיו ודרך פעולתו והארגון מחליט מה טוב לאנשים אחרים – הנותן הוא הקובע ובכך זה דומה לארגוני פילנתרופיה מסורתיים. הארגון לא בא לשנות את הסדר החברתי. האליטה לא פוגעת בעצמה ולא שואפת לבטל רכוש פרטי אלא רואה את תפקידה בסיוע לשכבות החלשות באוכלוסייה. המטרה הגדולה – חיזוק האומה והמדינה. השוואה בין ליבל לברון: - שני הארגונים, בתורכיה ובמצרים באים לחזק את הילדים אך בתורכיה יש יותר מטרה חילונית ובמצרים הארגון של לביבה אחמד היה עם סדר יום דתי. - מבחינה ארגונית – ארגונים של אליטות. - גיוס כספים – במצרים יותר גיוס כספים מבחוץ מאשר בתורכיה למרות שגם שם היה איסוף תרומות חיצוניות. - מצב המדינה שונה לחלוטין בתורכיה ובמצרים. - במצרים – ארגון שקם על ידי נשים ולמען נשים. - שני הארגונים מטפלים בנשים כדרך לחזק את הילדים ועל ידי כך את האומה. לאם יש חשיבות עצומה בגידול הדור הבא ולכן יש להשקיע בה. - בארגון התורכי היו מעורבים אנשי פוליטיקה תורכיים – אנשי ממשלה שהם חלק ממנגנון הארגון להגנת הילד ובמצרים – השלטון הנוכחי לא היה מעורב באופן ישיר. זה בגלל השוני המבני בין המדינות באותה תקופה. - הארגון במצרים הוא ארגון המזוהה באופן מוחלט עם בן אדם אחד – לביבה אחמד. סופם של הארגונים: במצרים נאצר שם קץ לכל הארגונים (1952). לביבה אחמד נפטרה ב-1951. יתכן המפעל שלה המשיך להתקיים תחת השגחה ומימון ממשלתי. הפעילות שלה לא יוצאת דופן מבחינת הפעילות של נשים באליטה של מצרים בתקופה. נשים עשירות ראו את תפקידן כפעילות בפילנתרופיה. זה נכון במידה רבה עד היום לגבי מאפיינים של אליטות. זו דוגמא לתקופה של ארגונים – שנות העשרים והשלושים במזרח התיכון, במדינות המשתחררות וזו חלק מאימוץ הרעיונות המערביים, זה הסממן למודרניות. חלק ממפעל לאומי של הידמות לעולם המודרני. 13.1.05 The Waqf and the Public Sphere/ Hoexter המאמר מתייחס לוקפ אך ממשיך את הדיון על חברה אזרחית ולוקח אותו למקום אחר. היא מדברת על הזירה הציבורית. שדה הפעילות הזה והקשרים בין השליטים לחברה אינם פורמאליים. חברה אזרחית על פי תפיסתה זה שדה פעילות הלא ממשלתית ולא כלכלית – תחום פעילות של תושבי המדינה בהתארגנויותיהם בניסיון לפעול למען קידום אינטרס ולטפח תחומים מסוימים בחברה. החברה האזרחית נבנית על משטר דמוקרטי. זה רעיון של תיאורטיקנים – חלק מהויכוח על החברה האזרחית הוא ויכוח על ההגדרות – הגישה השולטת היא שחברה אזרחית יוצאת מתוך משטר דמוקרטי אשר מעודד את פעילותה. הקסטר משתמשת בזה בכדי לומר משהו אחר לגמרי. ההגדרה של המונח "חברה אזרחית" הוא מערבי. הטענה הייתה כי בחברות מוסלמיות שסוג השלטון בהם הוא רודנות – לא הייתה קיימת חברה אזרחית. הביקורת שלה - על פי ההגדרה הזו של חברה אזרחית הגיעו החוקרים למסקנה כי לא הייתה קיימת חברה אזרחית בחברות מוסלמיות. היא יוצאת נגד הרעיון שעל פי קריטריונים מערביים אין חברה אזרחית בחברות מוסלמיות והיא יוצאת נגד הרעיון שהקטגוריה של חברה האזרחית זה הכלי השימושי ביותר להבנת הפעילות של תושבים/אזרחי במדינה. היא מציעה מודל שהוא שימושי כי מאפשר להסתכל על חברה מוסלמיות בפרט ועל חברות לא מודרניות (ולא דמוקרטיות) בכלל. בדיקת הפעילות של אנשים בחברה, הבנת יכולת החברה לארגן את עצמה ולהשפיע. היא מבקרת תפיסות מערביות ותזה כמו "הדספוטיזם האוריינטלי" – תזה שעשתה הכללות לגבי טיב המדינה ואופן שלטונה. היא אומרת שאין להוציא את החברה מן התמונה ולבדוק כיצד החברה פעלה וארגנה את עצמה. השריעה – משפט, קביעת ערכים ונורמות של החברה המוסלמית וזה מחייב גם את השליט וגם את התושבים. השריעה היא פרשנות של הקוראן, החדית' והסונה. הפרשנות נעשתה על ידי אנשי הדת שלמדו משפט ורכשו מעמד אל מול אנשים מלומדים אחרים ובתוך החברה כך שאנשים היו מוכנים לקבל את פרשנותם. פעמים רבות לא היו הסכמות וכך נוצרו אסכולות שונות – ארבעת האסכולות, השיעה וזרמים נוספים. הקוראן והחדית' הם קבועים ורק הפרשנות משתנה – והשינוי הוא איטי ביותר. הדיונים המלומדים של אנשי הדת בנודע לשינוי חוק עולה מתוך האינטרסים של החברה, צרכי הזמן. כאשר מדובר בוקפ, קיימים חוקים הנוגעים להקמתו, ניהולו – החוקים דומים בכל האסכולות אך יש הבדלים קטנים ביניהם. חלק מהחוקים הקשו על האנשים לבצע שינוי בנכסים. צרכי החיים תבעו שיהיו דרכים להתייחס לוקפ כיצור כלכלי-חברתי-פוליטי. האינטרס של איש הדת הוא לשמור על עמדתו ומעמדו ולשרת את הציבור ולכן הונעו שינויים. בנוסף, לשליט יש חשיבות – הפעלת לחץ על איש הדת לחולל שינוי. הויכוח סביב הוקפ בכסף לדוגמא נמשך מספר דורות – קרו דברים בפועל, היו היתרים מאנשי דת מסוימים, השימוש הולך וגובר ונהיה נפוץ – וזה עניין מקומי – רק באימפריה העסמאנית – ולא באזורים הערביים. משמע השינוי התחייב מצרכים מקומיים. היא מתייחסת למקום של השריעה בחברה המוסלמית כמקום קבוע וזוהי נקודת ההתייחסות. אך אם נשאל מה השריעה מאפשרת ומחייבת שהוא דינאמי – טענתה היא שהשריעה, עקב מעמדה, מחייבת את השליט, העלמאא, התושבים – כך לכל אחד יש תפקיד, וטובת הכלל צריכה לקבוע תמיד וכל נוצר איזון בחברה. יש אלמנט סטאטי נוסף בתיאור שלה שחסר בדיון שלה – בהתייחסות לשליט – נוצרת תמונה של שליט חלש ומוגבל. אך באופן היסטורי, התיאור הזה אינו מדויק ואין זה מאפיין קבוע של החברה המוסלמית (ושל כל חברה בכלל). נקודת היסוד שלה היא שהשריעה נותנת לגיטימציה לשליט והוא כפוף בה. אך אנו יודעים כי מקורות הלגיטימציה של השליט הם מגוונים, היו תקופות בהן מקום השריעה לא היה כה דומיננטי. חסר התייחסות לכוח השליט ולכוח החילוני, חסר מימד היסטורי. היא מנסה למצוא מאפיינים של החברה המוסלמית שבאמצעותם נוכל לבדוק חברות מוסלמיות שונות. החדשנות – רעיון הזירה הציבורית והמקום בו היא שמה את הוקפ. זירה ציבורית - שדה הפעילות שבין המשפחה לבין השלטון. השליט נראה אמנם לעיתים כחלק מהזירה הציבורית אך גם לגבי החברה האזרחית ראינו כי אי אפשר למתוח קווים ברורים בין החברה הפוליטית לחברה האזרחית כי הם משפיעים וניזונים אחד מהשני. היא מנסה ליצור מודל תיאורטי שעימו ניתן לדון בחברות מוסלמיות כדי להראות שיש מקום לחברה בתפיסה הכללית ובמבנה של הדברים. היא מנסה לומר מה עומד במרכז התעניינותו של השליט – וזה טובת הכלל. עם אמירה פשוטה זו היא מפוצצת את הבלון של תזת הדספוטיזם האוריינטלי. היא מנסה לתת כלי, ניסיון להבין איך החברות המוסלמיות ארגנו את עצמן. מסגרת ההתייחסות שלה היא בעיקר לגבי האימפריה העסמאנית. היא מראה בספר שלה על הוקפ באלג'יר כי האחראים על הוקפ (קבוצת אנשים) של החרמיין (וקפ עצום מורכב מהרבה הקדשים) ניהלו אותו בדיוק לפי אותם שיקולים שאנשים אחרים באלג'יר ניהלו את רכושם. היא מראה קווי דמיון בין ניהול וקפ לניהול נכסים אחרים – וזה מראה שהוקפ הוא חלק אינטגראלי של הכלכלה ולא מנותק מהחיים הכלכליים ולא גורם לקיפאון כלכלי. באמירה זו היא נפצה את ההנחות ששלטו במשך מאות שנים לגבי הוקפ המוסלמי. הוקפ בחברות מוסלמיות הוקפ מרכיב את רוב השטח הציבורי בעיר המוסלמיות. הוקפ חולש על סיפוק צרכי היומיום, חינוך, מים, ביטחון, חיי דת. ההקדש, מעשה צדקה – הוא הדבר הממקם את האדם מול שאר החברה, זה מחזק את אומת המאמינים, תמיכה בשליט. מעשה אחד זה משיג מטרות רבות בו זמנית, במיוחד אם מדובר בהקדש גדול. האדם המקדיש משתתף בקהילה, נהיה חלק ממנה. באמצעות הוקפ ניתן לזהות את מוקדי הכוח בחברה, משפחות מובילות. זה כולל הקמת בתי אירוח באזורים כפריים אשר האדם החזק בכפר הוא זה שבונה ומנהל את בית הארחה זה. זה סממן חיצוני חשוב למעמד של האדם. הכוח של משפחה שמתבטא דרך וקפ – היא קובעת את הנהנים, בני משפחה מנהלים את הוקפ, עצם ההקמה. לאחר שלא נותרו עוד צאצאים למשפחה מסוימת הקאדי קובע למי יעבור ניהול הוקפ. כאשר השלטון מנסה להשתלט על הוקפ כדי להחזיר הכנסות למדינה רואים דיון ותחרות בחברה על הוקפ. אך אין מצב בו אנשים מפסיקים להקדש ולתרום. אותם מנהלים, משפחות חזקות לא רק נהנים מתפקידים בוקפ אלא לעיתים הם הנהנים המרכזיים מהוקפ – השאלה היא מה הם עשו עם העזרה שהם קיבלו – האם העבירו את זה הלאה, וזה מחזק את מקומם, מאפשר להם להיות תורמים ופטרונים ולשמר תלות של אנשים אחרים בהם. המודל שהיא מציגה מציע תפיסה מוסרית משותפת המאחדת בין כלל מרכיבי החברה (חברה, עלמא ושליט). הצייתנות לציווי לפעול לטובת הציבור בעצם מעצבת את התנהגות האנשים ואת היחס בין הכוחות. זה מודל תיאורטי אך היא מנסה להראות כי מתוך המחשבה המוסלמית, יש אידיאל המארגן את החברה בצורה שמשאירה שדה פעילות רחב לציבור ומעמדי במרכז את טובת הציבור המוסלמי וסביב זה הכל מתארגן וכל זאת כמענה על התיאוריות המערביות לגבי החברה המוסלמית שאמרו כי יש נתק בין חברה ושליטים ואין מקום לפעילות חברתית. הבדל מהמודל המערבי: חברה אזרחית מבוססת על זכויות מוגדרות הניתנות לאזרח. זה לא קיים בחברות אסלאמיות כי החוקה שלה היא השריעה. החוקה והזכויות המערביות הצמיחו מערכת משפט, דיונים וטענתה היא כי זה מעוגן בחוק בצורה פורמאלית ומדובר בחוקים מיוחדים המסדירים את הזכויות של הפרט מול המדינה. בשריעה התפיסה היא אחרת לגמרי – הכל נועד בכדי לחזק את האומה והכלל המוסלמי וכחוקה הבונה את החברה. לפיכך, היחסים בין השליטים ותושבים הוא א-פורמאלי. יש לזכור כי זה מודל, ואמנם היא מנסה לתת דוגמאות המורידות זאת לרמה הפרטנית. moral economy - הרעיון הוא שיש כוחות אחרים הפועלים לארגן את הפעילות הכלכלית של האנשים מאשר כוחות השוק. לא כל החלטות האנשים מבוססות על שיקולים כלכליים ויש גם כלכלה מוסרית שנכנסת לשם. לדוגמא – תביעת האנשים בזמן רעב שהשלטון חייב לדאוג להם, והסכמת השלטון לכך מצביעה על כך שיש שורה של ערכים הקובעים את הדרך בה אנשים מקבלים החלטות והם שיקולים מוסריים ולא כלכליים. זה מסביר לעיתים התנהגות של מדינה שנראית לא רציונאלית. Marshall Hadqson – The Ventures of Islam (1974) - אחד הספרים המנסה להסביר את התרבות המוסלמית מתחילתה ועד ימינו. גישתו היא תרבותית ומאוד פנימית, מתוך הטקסטים והכירות מעמיקה עימם והסתכלות פנימית. הוא מנסה להימנע משימוש במילים אשר היו קיימות עד עכשיו ולעיתים אף ממציא מילים בכדי להזיז את הקורא מההגדרות המקובלות עד אז. 17.1.05 On the Notion of Economic Justice in Contemporary Islamic Thought/ Kuran כלכלה מוסלמית – אין הסכמה ברורה, הדעות חלוקות. עקרונות של שוויון ושל הוגנות. המטרה – צדק כלכלי ורווחת הכלל. המערכת אשר מכתיבה את ערכי היסוד היא המסורת האסלאמית – הקוראן, החדית' והסונה. איסור על ריבית – רווח ללא עבודה. זה שומר על הצדק כלפי הלווה בהלוואה פרטית. בהלוואה עסקית הבנק מלווה בריבית קבועה, והעסק לוקח את ההלוואה ועושה מזה רווח כלכלי או שסופג הפסד. הרווח יכול להיות גדול יותר מהריבית והאי צדק – המלווה הוא שותף אך לא נהנה באופן שווה מן ההשפעה וגם לא מסתכן בהפסדים. הכלכלה האסלאמית דורשת שהשותפים יהיו אחראיים גם להפסד וגם לרווח. יש בנקאות מוסלמית שמגדירה את הריבית כשותפות ואז היא מותרת. מבחינה היסטורית יש הבדלים בין האסכולות לגבי נקודות מסוימות ויש ריביות שהן מותרות ויש הסדרים אחרים. בפועל – יש גמישות. קוראן מסביר לנו את העקרונות של הכלכלה האסלאמית – שוויון והוגנות. הוגנות – יש רווח וגם הפסד והפסד לא יפול על מישהו בצורה לא הוגנת. הרעיון הוא שהפעלת הכלכלה תהיה הוגנת – לא יהיה רווח למי שלא מגיע לו ולהפך. הכלכלה האסלאמית מקבלת שבעקרון השוויון יש אי שוויון אך רק בדברים מסוימים ושאין פערים גדולים. הכלכלה האסלאמית יושבת על שורה ארוכה של פקודות (צווים): - זכאת: חלוקה מחדש של העושר בחברה. חשוב להבין מה היה המקום של הזכאת בתוך כל המערכת של הכלכלה המוסלמית. זה אחד מחמשת החובות של כל מוסלמי יחד עם תפילה, עלייה לרגל, צום והעדות. בזכאת – הייחוד הוא שזה מקשר בין אדם לאדם וזה עוסק גם במשהו כלכלי. זה בסיס יחידי של הדת שישי לו זיקה כלכלית ולכן יש לה מקום מרכזי בכלכלה האסלאמית. - חוק הירושה - איסור ריבית - הוגנות במסחר – חובות על הסוחר מבחינת התנהגותו (באחריות המחתאסב לפקח על ההתנהגות הכלכלית שהיא גם התנהגות מוסרית). - עיבוד אדמה תוך קבלה של חלק מהיבול אין בנוגע לכך הסכמה אבל מדובר בבעייתיות שיש כאן רווח ללא השקעה ומאמץ מצד בעל הקרקע שנהנה רק מהרווחים. - הפעלת שיקולים של טובת הכלל בפתיחת כל עסק כלכלי - אלטרואיזם - צדקה זכאת, אלטרואיזם וצדקה – מרכיבים חשובים לקהילה המוסלמית. הוא מזכיר את העיקרון: "לצוות את הטוב ולאסור את הרע" – אחד העקרונות החשובים בחשיבה המוסלמית. יש הטוענים כי זה סוג של צדקה בחברה. זה אומר שלצדקה בצורותיה השונות יש מרכיב מרכזי בכל הרעיון של כלכלה אסלאמית. הרעיון של כלכלה מוסלמית הוא צעיר – ממחצית שנות השישים של המאה העשרים – כניסיון מודע לבנות מערכת כלכלית נפרדת וזה כתשובה לעולם המודרני ולמציאות המודרנית. הבעייתיות: 1) אי אפשר לצאת מתוך הנחה שכולם ישלמו את הזכאת. הוא נותן את הדוגמא של ערב הסעודית שכאשר היא התחילה באיסוף זכאת כחובה, לאחר מספר שנים גילו כי אחת הבעיות העיקריות של המערכת היא אי תשלום זכאת. יש גם בעיה בחלוקת הזכאת – תכיפות החלוקה, מי מקבל את הכסף. 2) הקטגוריות לפיהן נקבע איסוף מס הזכאת נקבעו לפני מאות שנים ואינם מותאמים לכלכלה המודרנית – וזה מקדם דווקא אי שוויון מכיוון שענפים כלכליים חדשנים אינם מוגדרים כחייבים בתשלום (תעשייה, מפעלים, הון) ואילו החייבים הם החקלאים כאשר הם בדרך כלל הגורמים החלשים בחברה. 3) תשלום הזכאת אמור להיות מעשה של אדם מאמין כביטוי לאמונתו וזה מאבד את הרעיון כאשר תשלום הזכאת נכפה על ידי המדינה. קוראן מעביר ביקורת רבה על הכלכלה האסלאמית אך הוא לא שולל אותה מן היסוד אלא מציע לתקן. יש לו הערכה לרצון להקים מערכת כזאת אך הוא ככלכלן חייב להצביע על הבעייתיות ולהציע תיקונים. הביקורת שלו היא מאוד פראקטית – מה יש לעשות ומה לא. הוא מציע שבמקומות שנשארו פתוחים ולא ברורים יש להבהיר את כל הנקודות. אנשי הדת הם אלו אשר מפרשים כי הם אלו שנהיו לנציגי כל החברה בעניין של יצירת אג'מאע. המלומדים לקחו על עצמם את התפקיד לפרש ולהחליט היכן הסכמת הכלל נמצאת. קוראן הולך על תפר בין ביקורת לבין העוינות. הוא חלק מהדיון ולא תוקף את הדיון. בביקורת שלו הוא לא פוסל את הרעיון מן היסוד. אחד הטיעונים שהוא מציע – על מה מטילים את הזכאת ומי חייב לשלם זכאת – בהתאמה לכלכלה המודרנית (תעשייה, מניות, ענפים חדשים אחרים). הזכאת יכול להיות מס רגרסיבי – במיוחד אם מנסים לכפות אותו היום בצורתו הקודמת. זה לא יעזור לעשות חלוקה מחדש של ההון בחברה אם לוקחים מהעניים ומחזירים לעניים – אם העניים הם אלו שצריכים לשלום את המס. מעניינת פה המרכזיות של תפקיד הזכאת ושל הצדקה והאלטרואיזם כמנגנונים בעלי תפקיד כלכלי באופן תיאורטי ובמקומות מסוימים גם מעשי. זה ממקם את הצדקה במקום אחר מהמקום שהכרנו עד כה, והיא הופכת לחלק אינטגראלי מן הכלכלה ולא כפי שהקסטר קבעה לגבי הזירה הציבורית. הזירה הציבורית על פי הקסטר מכילה את הוקפ והוא מנגנון חזק ומרכזי בחברות אסלאמיות והוא גם מרכיב כלכלי מרכזי בתקופות מסוימות (תקופה עסמאנית 60-70% מרכוש מקרקעין ורכוש נדל"ן הוא וקפ). פה אנו רואים שמבחינת התפיסה של הכלכלנים האסלאמיים גם זכאת, צדקה ואלטרואיזם נכנסים לתוך המערכת. בבסיסים של הכלכלה האסלאמית כל אלו הם מרכיבים והגישה הבסיסית אומרת שהפעילות הכלכלית האסלאמית קיימת כדי לקיים צדק כלכלי. זה משתלב ברעיונות של מצלחה, הגינות, הוגנות, שוויון. קוראן הוא כלכלן ויש משהו מתמטי בחשיבתו ובכתיבתו. צירוף של לוגיקה וכלכלה כי הוא מאוד סיסטמתי בבדיקת ההשלכות, המסקנות וכו'. אחת הביקורות היא שהוא טוען שקיימים תהליכים עולמיים שמונעים מדוקטרינות חברתיות להיות בהירות ועקביות (עמ' 186). הדוקטרינות החברתיות – הכלכלה האסלאמית. מטבען של דוקטרינות חברתיות – לא תמיד יכולים להיות חדים וברורים וגם לכלכלה האסלאמית יש פגמים שיש לדוקטרינות אחרות. לכן זה מרכך את הביקורת על הכלכלה האסלאמית כי הוא יודע שיש בעיות רבות בדוקטרינות אחרות. הכוח הקוגניטיבי של בני האדם הוא מוגבל והם לא יהיו לעולם בהירוים ועקביים. אך – הכלכלנים האסלאמיים חושבים שהעקרונות שלהם הם אלוהיים ואין בהם טעות והם לא מוכנים להודות בכך שהקיאס (היקש) מכיוון שזה מסתמך על שיקול דעת של בני האדם הוא בעייתי ולא מוחלט ומוגן מטעות. למרות העיקרון של הקונצנזוס שאמור להגן על הקהילה האסלאמית (קהילתי לא תסכים על דבר טעות) בפועל, הקהילה המוסלמית לא מגיעה לקונצנזוס אחד אלא לכמה וגם אלו משתנים עם הזמן והנסיבות וזה גורם לאי גמישות הנדרשת המערכת הכלכלית בכדי שתוכל לעבוד. הכלכלה המוסלמית היא דוגמא חיה לכך שאין קונצנזוס אחד בלבד ויש מחלוקות רבות. 20.1.05 Poverty and Charity in Medieval Islam/ Sabra טענותיו העיקריות של סברה: נושא של צדקה ועוני – היסטוריה חברתית. פרק ראשון – מהו עוני ומיהו עני. הוא סוקר את האידיאלים ואת המציאות. הוא מנסה להבדיל בין העוני כאידיאל דתי לבין הפרקטיקה של העוני. פרקטיקה – משהו שמישהו עושה, עיסוק דתי. זה שונה מאלו שהם עניים מכורח. הפרקטיקה של העוני שייכת לצופים – הם בוחרים להיות עניים כמעשה מכוון, פרקטיקה דתית. לעומת אלו שהם עניים מכורח, הם לא בחרו באורח חיים זה. הוא נותן דרגות של עוני ואלו נקבעו על ידי פילוסופים כמו אל ע'זאלי. תיאוריה של העוני של המלומדים. מבחינת הצופים, מסקנותיהם לגבי עוני ועמדות של עוני – אין הסכמה בין הצופים לבין עצמם ויש הנמצאים במסגרת הקונצנזוס ויש אלו שכונו המגזימים. הפרקטיקה המוסלמית היא אישית כל אחד בוחר את דרכו בעניין הזה. כאשר מסתכלים על מה שהוא כולל בספר ואופן הכתיבה שלו – ניתן לראות כי הוא יורד לפרטים, גם אם אין לו מספיק חומר הוא מעלה נושאים. סברה מתפרש על יותר מדי נושאים בספרו. יש הרגשה שיש התפרשות רחבה מדי. הוא הולך בעקבות המקורות שלו והוא מתפרש על הרבה מקורות וזה מביא לחוסר התמקדות. הוא לקח כל עדות שהוא מצא וניסה להכניסה לספר. ניתן היה להתמקד רק בנושא אחד – רק בצופים, רק בצופים במצרים, או להוציא את הצופים מהדיון ולהתמקד רק בעוני באופן כללי. הוא רוצה לעשות משהו גדול ולתת מבוא לחקר הצדקה והעוני אפילו אם הוא לא נותן תשובה אחת מעמיקה על אף אחד מהנושאים. אין תשובות חד משמעיות. עבודה מסוג זה מכינה את התשתית למחקר נוסף. המטרה שלו – לכסות את הנושא. הוא בוחר במצרים הממלוכית כי זו תקופה עשירה מבחינת המקורות – כרוניקות, דיונים פילוסופיים. בנוסף – יש כתיבה רבה על התחום הפוליטי של מצרים הממלוכית והוא יכול להשתמש בחומר זה ולהיכנס לבחינה ספציפית של העוני והצדקה. הוא שואף להגיע לעניים יותר מאשר על העשירים. הוא היה יכול לכתוב על עוני בלבד ולהשאיר את נושא הצדקה בצד ולהסביר רק את הדברים ההכרחיים. הוקפ חשוב לספר זה – הוא משתמש במשכורות ובהגדרת תפקידים ומגדיר את מחזיקי המשרות בוקפ כעניים. הוא בודק את המשכורות לאור מחירי הלחם וקובע כי הם עניים. על ידי הצלבת נתונים הוא הבין כי משרות מסוימות בוקפ מסוים לא הפכו את האנשים למבוססים כלכלית – הם היו עניים עובדים. הוקפ והוקפיות – כלי להבנת עולמם של העניים ולא להבנת המוסד של הוקפ עצמו. בועז שושן כתב ביקורת על ספרו של סברה – על ההתפרשות הרבה מדי. ההשוואה לסין ולמערב אירופה – מגיעה רק בסופו של הספר ואלו הן הערות מעניינות אך לא השתלבו בתוך הפרקים והדיונים עצמם ובצורה זה הם מנותקים מהקשרם ואין הסבר מעמיק של ההשוואה שתורם באופן אמיתי לספר. החשיבות בספרו היא שהוא מנסה להגדיר מיהו עני ומה ההבדל בין עניים עובדים ללא עובדים. הוא מתמקד בעובדים אך מתוך כך ניתן להסיק על העניים הלא עובדים. באירופה, בימי הביניים, העוני עובר ממצב של הערכה למסכנות האדם למצב שבו העני מוגדר כפושע בגלל עוניו. בעיתות משבר – גירוש אנשים מהעיר, השליט פותח את המחסנים כדי להוריד את מחירי הלחם. אין הורדת מחירים בכוח כי יש התנגדות של העלמא – המחירים באים מהאל. השליט גם מכריח את בני האליטה לפתוח את המחסנים שלהם במטרה להביא סיוע מידי. כך מגיע פתרון מידי למצוקה ואין פגיעה בכבוד ובמעמד. חובה פוליטית ומעמדית של המעמדות העליונים וזה מחייב אותם לציית. המעטה הכללי של הצדקה – מעטה דתי, זו השקפת העולם. היה חשש מהתפרעויות ומהומות בעיתות רעב ולכן השליט חש את הצורך לפתור את המצב – חשש לשלטונו. מעמד בינוני – מצבם לא טוב בהרבה. הפירמידה של המעמדות הכלכליים – שכבה צרה מאוד של עשירים שנהנים ממותרות – אליטה צבאית מנהלית וקבוצת סוחרים עשירים, עלמא אמידים ומתחתם כל היתר – פועלים פשוטים, איכרים, סטודנטים, כלי קודש שהם מסתפקים במעט יחסית. אלו שחיים מיום ליום יכולים תוך זמן קצר להפוך לעניים מרודים – בעת מחסור, בעת מגיפה, בעת רעב ומחלה הדברים האלו הפכים אנשים רבים לנזקקים. פתרונות לעוני בתקופה הממלוכית: 1) עבודה – בדרך כלל מדובר בעבודות שלא דורשות הכשרה מיוחדת. הקמת וקפ שהציע לעניים משרות – אנשי תחזוקה, שומרים, נושאי תפילות לאדם שנפטר – התפילות שלהם מתווספות למעשה שלו כמה שמבטיח את מקומו בגן עדן וזו הסיבה שלשמה הוא הקים את הוקפ. 2) תשלומי חובות מצד השלטון. 3) פדיון שבויים. 4) דאגה לחינוך של יתומים. 5) חלוקת מזון בעיתות משבר, וגם בלוויות, טקסים וחגים. משברי הרעב – מראים דפוס של תגובה למצבי המחסור. מסקנתו לגבי הרעב היא שהפחד מהרעב היה יותר משמעותי מעצם הרעב. מספר האנשים שמתו בפועל כתוצאה מרעב היה מועט. במבחן – רעיונות מרכזיים על פי סברה ומתן דוגמאות ספציפיות.